Behind The Red Eyes
by kenyizsu
Summary: How did Elecman think, see and hear in the episodes of Megaman NT Warrior? Read it and find out! R&R please!
1. READ THIS!

**BEHIND THE RED EYES**

**Every single event, name, character, plot, whatever in this story © CapCom and Megaman.**

**What is it about?**

Elecman's view on those episodes where he appears.

**Why did I do this?**

Because I LOVE Elecman 3. And there's just not enough fanfic about him -.- And I enjoy rewriting an existing story from another direction.

**The basic**

The basic was the dubbed version of series. Of course I used some cut scenes as well.

**Why the dubbed?**

Because no offense but I hate the Japanese version. The unfitting songs, the lame dialogues, the annoying voices, the surreal sounds. Seriously, the only voice that was good was Wackoman's (Coloredman's). Megaman's voice is a GIRL? Please people, what is wrong with you? The songs are never as good as in the dubbed. And the names are strange too. So if you liked the original version better, then get use to it in the story or simply don't read it. Please. I don't want to get jerky reviews just because I like the dubbed version.

**About the mistakes**

My mother tongue is Hungarian, I just learn English as a second language. Therefore there sure will be mistakes in the fanfic, such as misspelling, wrong phrases/words etc. I try my best when writing. I hope the fic will still be enjoyable for you.

**The dialogues**

As mentioned above, I just learn English. So I can't understand everything clearly. Therefore there sure will be mistakes in the dialogues. Maybe I'll leave out words or entire sentences. Or write something completely different. Mainly because I can't understand them, though I try my best.

**Thank you for reading this. Enjoy the story! ^^**


	2. Introductory

**Let's get started! X3 I own nothing from the entire story.**

* * *

Hi there!

Guess I'm familiar from the show. Noooo? Electric Net Navi with green skin and red, cat-like eyes? Get it? Good. Then let's get started.

There's no point in introducing myself but here you go: the name's Elecman and I'm the Net Navi of a crazy rock&roll guy, who is known as Count Zap or Jack Zap. We're working in a Curry restaurant. We weren't meant for this but what can we do? My pals, yeah… a clown, a wizard who talks in rhymes, and a pyromaniac. Yeah, we're not a band you see everyday. But we get on pretty well. Except Torchman.

About my NetOp… you can't find a crazier guy at his age. Our special trick is –if I can say that- that he can control me with his old guitar. Which means I can understand him even if he just plays the guitar. I really wanna show him how to play normally, but I need to go the human world first.

Those who read this probably watched the Megaman NT Warrior series. We're gonna recall those episodes. Just from another view. Welcome to my world!


	3. Episode 2: Subway Scramble

**He first appeared in the _Subway Scramble_ episode which is kinda scary. Why? Think about it: what would have happened to the passengers, if Elecman had won? So I came up with a solution. R&R please!**

_

* * *

Subway Scramble_

Let's start right away. What is this episode about? A runaway subway. Details later, now sit down and listen to me because if not, I'll make sure you get a blackout that lasts for a week!

So… How did it start? We got an order… no, permission to go to DenTech City and create havoc. Of course Count Zap's face immediately lit up and he ran to pack his stuff. Man he was fast. I bet he can run 100 meters in 10 seconds. In the city we hid in our place: a very old disco somewhere on the outskirts. Nobody went there anymore.

In the first night Count Zap didn't plan some huge thing, only sent some viruses in the net. One of them ended up in a high-tech rat-trap I think. Then it started the next morning. He sent me into the net to get everyone's attention. But how could I do that? He didn't really care, it just had to be full of sparks and light. Okay then, let's improvise.

I went to a smaller square.

- Time to cause a little havoc – I said and demented the big clock, which blew up and the clock hands landed on the ground.

- Mayhem on the A.M. time! – in the nearest shop the CD players shot the discs like ninja-stars into the TV screens. Also I turned a super vacuum cleaner on that created a windstorm and the humans couldn't run away.

- CHARGE 'EM UP, BABY! TIME TO AN ELECTRIC FRY! – laughed Count Zap insanely in the disco.

Let's clear up something. I hate being called "baby". I only allow it to my NetOp because… because… personal reasons. But he got a little shock into his head as a warning.

- Ready for the next when you are! – I said. – I'll shock their world.

What was next? Toll the NetOp of the little blue Net Navi into the subway and scare him out of his pants. So I visited a toyshop and borrowed a robotic dog. I attacked one of his friends then stole the bag from their teacher. Finally they followed me into the subway train. I quickly jumped into the train's computer. Count Zap sent a bunch of viruses for back up. They attacked the Traincontrollers and stepped on it.

The pilot tried to switch over the manual override but I changed his mind with a little shock. We weren't planning to kill people. I could… never kill anyone. But where was I?

Oh yes! So I was waiting and waiting and waiting for the kid to show up. I was worried because we were about to run out of tracks and then I'll have to stop the train.

- Mr. Wily, we're right on tracks! Welcome abroad of World Three's Chaos Express – I heard Count Zap and felt as he connected me to his guitar. – It's showtime!

He started to play his guitar but immediately flew 6 meters backwards because he set the intensifier too strong. Have I mentioned that he's kinda crazy?

Finally the kid, Lan crushed the window of the cockpit, opened the door and connected his Navi, Megaman to the computer. After Torchman's "blue punk" names I was expecting someone far smaller. Megaman had a normal height. I've seen smaller guys.

The Traincontrollers were bombarded by viruses and they were about to win when Megaman showed up and blasted them with that "Megabuster". Then he tried to wake one of the controllers up but he failed. But he managed to think of something that wasn't stupid, I have to admit. While explaining to his NetOp he shot some more viruses.

The two kids gathered everyone into the next car but meanwhile they had to disconnect the PET. Then they started doing something with the switches that hold the cars together. Count Zap ordered me to delete Megaman. What could I do? This kid stood in World Three's way and he just wouldn't go away. So I waited for him to destroy some more viruses. Bingo! His attention languished so it was time.

I indicated my presence with a smaller lightning. Megaman collapsed and I appeared behind his back. He was a talented kid, I kinda felt sorry for him, but he was in wrong place at wrong time.

- Hey kid! I'm afraid you've gone too far – I said.

- So you're the one! – looked Megaman at me. – You caused the train out of control, didn't you?

_Congratulations, Sherlock._

- That's right. The name's Elecman, and I'm here to delete you – of course I'd have been satisfied with a simple "Log Out" but then Count Zap and Mr. Wily would have been pissed.

- Bring it on, sparky! – he said.

Sparky, eh? I'm not that easily-offended type. Only one word can piss me off.

The kid was brave, I had to admit. You can't see many Navis, who act like this when they are without a NetOp. He rolled aside and started shooting me. But what was effective against viruses, won't work against Navis.

I didn't even need to hurry. I just played phantom: sometimes I turned invisible and got out of the way of the lasers in the air. Finally I could get behind him.

- Nice try – I touched his shoulder. It wasn't a friendly gesture.

He flew backwards from the electric discharge.

- Cook that Megatwerp! – laughed Coun Zap while "playing" that guitar again. I swear I'll be the first deaf Net Navi if it goes on like this. – OH YEAH!

Okay, kid. Your time is up.

- ELECTRIC BLAZE! – I summoned the lightning that was about to hit Megaman when…

- BARRIER BATTLECHIP IN! DOWNLOAD! – shouted the kid. My attack was blocked by the forcefield that appeared around Megaman. Damn it!

- Yeah! Right on time! – jumped up Megaman. Somehow I knew he would get away with it.

- Sorry for let you hanging so long. Let's short-circuit him, Megaman. Blaster Battlechip in, download!

Megaman showed yet again that he's an expert in guns. You got any idea how much did it hurt? Okay, I've survived worse more than one time but it was still bad.

- Now beware this, Sparkplug! – someone really should have shut the kid's mouth, because I was getting pissed. – Cybersword Battlechip in, download!

Okay, I have a sword too. An Electrosword. We ran up and slashed the swords. I was blinded for a second from the light. I heard as Megaman collapsed behind me. I thought I won.

- Nasty little Navi, say goodbye to your system – I was fed up with this. I wanted to slow this train down and get the heck out of here, hopefully to a quiet corner without Count Zap's guitar solo.

- Nice try – said the kid suddenly. – My Cybersword took care of the thing.

Then I felt the pain. He slashed all the four arms of my generator.

- ELECMAN LOG OUT! – howled Count Zap and whipped out the connector from his guitar.

- You may have won this battle, but I'll back! – I growled and logged out.

And when I arrived to the PET, I realized: the train was still running at high speed toward the end point. The kid and his Navi will turn into pancakes! Oh My God, please help me! Count Zap threw a tantrum, Mr. Wly was pissed and I was sitting quietly in my PET and waited for the news of the kid's death. Then at night I managed to listen to the radio.

- The runaway subway-train is finally working perfectly again. There were no casualties, the pilot with the passengers were in the second car. A young schoolboy stayed in the cockpit and stopped the train.

Finally I was relieved. Nobody got killed because of me. I didn't care that Count Zap was furious or that we couldn't create real havoc in the city. I was sitting in the net of the disco and recalled my day.

_I'll beat Megaman next time,_ I thought. Man, I was wrong.


	4. Episode 7: Game Off

**Hurray, I finished translating a new one! w Sorry for the mistakes if there's any. I really enjoyed this episode, it's so funny XD And also sorry for the gaps in the dialogues. I just couldn't make out what he was saying at some parts T_T Also I'm very sad that I couldn't translate that certain "kilometer-long" cursing. In Hungary (especially in the countryside) there's a tradition about that. The older ones like saying very VERY long and twisted curses that contains things like "wart of a toad that's being chased by a mother-in-law" and stuff XD It's pretty funny, I can tell you.**

_Game Off_

After that subway-havoc we couldn't get any rest. Megaman had beaten all of us, even the new guy, Yahoot and his rhyming Net Navi, the wizard Magicman. Count Zap came up with something totally stupid.

In the middle of the night my crazy NetOp woke me up and dragged me to DenTech Museum. I didn't even ask why we came here. Seriously, what can you do at midnight in a museum? Take a tour? I don't think so. I jumped into the door-lock and opened it.

- I do so get a charge out of this – he smirked and connected me to the computer. The alarm was screaming like hell.

- All right, LET'S ROCK&ROLL! – he shouted. He brought his guitar too. Of course it wasn't in his plans to control me with words.

Security Navis surrounded me in the very moment I arrived.

- Intruder, this is your one warning! If you don't check out immediately, we'll be forced to delete you.

Template speech forever.

- _You_ delete _me_? – I was so sleepy yet I could figure out that these guys were weak. – DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! – it took only one pretty lightning to make them check out.

The cameras blew up, the lasers disappeared and every lamp lit up with blinding force. Okay, maybe I used too much energy, but hey! It was half past midnight! Count Zap was playing that damned guitar again.

- Even a Level 7 security system is no match for the power of a billion bolt! Nothing can stand in my way!

Cool. I learnt a while ago that it was useless to remind him that _I_ did all of the work while he was only playing the guitar because he wouldn't listen anyway. Why should I struggle, eh?

Count Zap broke the glass of a display cabinet and pulled a very ugly crown out.

- Now I'm truly king of the net!

No comment. (-.-)

It was almost as easy to rob out the museum as the jewelry store with a Level 6 Security last week. The cops really should think of something more challenging.

The next night (at midnight again, because why would we go at 10 P.M.?) another museum was the victim, this time with a Level 8. What can I say? It was lame. If I had to break into somewhere at midnight, then at least it could be exciting so I'd wake up! Count Zap grabbed a mask. Have I told you that he's like a magpie and has terrible taste? No? Well then. I do now.

The guards came.

- Hold it right there, thief! – shouted one of them.

- How about I hold it right _here_ instead? – Count Zap took on the mask and took off the ground.

Simple but effective trick: he wore magnetic shoes that tossed him into the air. Man, you should have seen the faces of the cops!

- What's the matter? Shocked to see a man fly? – smirked Count Zap and he broke the glass cupola with poor guitar.

The landing in a nearby park wasn't this good but I was already sleeping so I didn't hear the count's kilometer-long cursing.

The next day I woke up around noon. Count Zap got up hours ago. Seriously how can someone at his age be so energetic after three nights without sleep? Hell knows. We've already planned everything: these robberies were only practices. The real thing will be tonight. Again at midnight. I wasn't too happy and maybe this caused my fall later.

Tomorrow a big videogame will be released that was so popular among kids. Count Zap said "we wanted to steal their smiles". A.k.a steal the game. If I didn't know Count Zap, I'd say he's crazy. I still think he is, but I know the reasons. We both have our reasons. Though I know it was a jerky thing to do.

The developer was the Ayano-tech. The boss and his family are swimming in money and they have a big house that has its own postal code, I swear. I hate these show-offs. I've never wanted to be rich. I just want to live a normal life, I don't need millions.

So this Ayano-tech had level 9 and 10 security so I hoped that they'll wake me up from my late-night coma. I wanted to go to sleep at 10 o'clock but Count Zap got on a miniature hot-air balloon. You probably can't tell but I can be seasick pretty easily. I hated that little, feathery, damned thing so I couldn't even think about sleep.

We arrived over the house one minute before midnight. I jumped into the robotic firefly and flied to one of the cameras, avoiding the lasers. When I logged in, the outside lamps exploded. There were only 10 seconds until midnight when they start sending out the games to the stores. We had to hurry. 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

The security system shut down the progress at the very beginning when it finally detected me. Security Navis appeared around me. Their clothes were different but their efficiency was still below zero.

- Intruder, check out immediately! If you don't, we'll have no other choice but to delete you!

I was getting fed up with them.

- Sure you will – I smirked. – You security guys need a new line.

- Elecman, attack! – shouted Count Zap. Woe, he actually talked to me!

Again it took only one lightning to make them log out. I was pissed. They drag me out of bed at midnight, put me on a damn hotair-balloon, order me to destroy an entire system, and all I get are the lamest Navis of history! I was soooooo disappointed! Eh, anyway, I had a job to do.

Meanwhile Count Zap has waken the entire house up which wasn't the greatest idea in my opinion but nobody cared.

- World Three has crushed your security system! – he laughed in the camera, through which I could see that kid, Lan. I had a baaaaad feeling about this. – And now: to steal what we came for: the smiles of all the children!

I swear he was some kind of owl in his previous life. Otherwise how could he be so energetic? He started playing the guitar. The lights of the balloon flashed up, me and everyone in the house almost got deafened… well at least it woke me up.

I broke threw the so-called Level 10 security, and the game started flowing into the PET.

- There's the game. Come to papa – I smirked. – Get ready to start crying, kids!

I was sleepy, and when I was sleepy I was grumpy. Good, old Zap-family personality.

The kids calmed down quickly (too quickly) and Lan sent Megaman in. Luckily the downloading was fast too, only a quarter left.

- Megaman, you have to stop them before the data's all gone! – he said.

- I'm on it!

- The thing is you can't stop anything if you're deleted! – I landed on the ground and started gathering the energy for a lightning.

The kid downloaded a Barrier chip but it didn't take me long to crush it and toss Megaman back.

- Is that it? You'll never defeat me if you just hide behind your shield! – eh…. Why did I give him advice? Wish I knew.

- Then how about this? – someone really should have slapped the kid in my name. – Area steal battlechip in! Download!

Uh-oh. Megaman jumped forward with abnormal speed and attacked me with a Cybersword. I could have jumped out of the way but all these sleepless nights wore me out. He slashed me in half

_Oh great,_ I thought, _I've just broken the Shortest Defeat record._

- I'm not done yet! – hissed Count Zap suddenly – Lightning battlechip in! Download!

I thought I was imagining things. Did he really say that? The hip turned on one of the generators in the house that started creating energy and sent it to me in the form of a lightning. I could feel my power return.

- You can't win! – I hissed. – LIGHTNING!

Megaman flew backwards.

- This is better than I could've hoped! – said Count Zap. – Not only do I get to steal the videogame… I get to eliminate that pasty Megaman once and for all!

Megaman attacked again with the sword, he didn't even think about giving up. To be honest I really admired that endurance. Unlike the others, I can laud an opponent. He cut me again, this time my collar. But the generator interrupted again.

- Nice try – I smirked. – But let me show you how it's done!

I forced him to retreat with some well-aimed lightning. Meanwhile Count Zap and Lan had some epic battle of words but I didn't care so I can't remember anything. Sorry. (:3)

- Say goodbye! And say hello to Blaster battlechip in! Download! – okay now, seriously. Someone could really slap that kid.

- I've had enough of this! – growled Count Zap. – Elecman, delete Megaman now!

Oh, geez, he talked to me again! It was a record! I summoned an Electric blaze which met the lasers from the Blaster and created a powerful burst of light. Somehow I could spot out Megaman who was attacking with his sword again I stopped it, for want of better, with my hand. The generator saved my life again.

That's when the disaster stove in.

- I've had enough of you, Elecman! – cried a voice. Imagine a man with a deep voice who snuffles. Yeah, this guy had just the same voice. Annoying and ridiculous.

Suddenly Woodtowers emerged from the ground and blocked the electricity from me. I only knew one Navi with this trick. And I was right: from the top of the towers Woodman fell down howling like Tarzan, his landing felt like the eruption of the Vesuvius or something. A fat, walking tree stump with such ugly face that even Wackoman was nicer than him. I hated him. Mainly 'cuz electricity was useless against him.

- Without energy, Elecman is no longer unbeatable – he snuffled to Megaman.

- Who are you? – asked the blue Navi.

- AAAARRGGH! WOODMAAAAN! – I yelled.

Those nights and the talking stump were the last string. I tried to deal with him, like an idiot or something, while the kid downloaded an Electrosword. I knew I was finished. Megaman was an expert in swords too. But by my troth I haven't shown my fear and reacted with a lightning. Of course the sword entrapped the energy. Megaman aimed for my neck and he hit. The energy flowed back into me, but I was too exhausted so it only hurt me.

- You've won… But I'll be back! – I hissed and logged out quickly.

- Argh, no fair! – growled Count Zap. – But still… I downloaded the game, so even if you've won the battle, I've won the war! I'm the one who rocks! So there…

- Guess again – said someone behind him.

It was Woodman's NetOp, Black Rose, who is happened to be a NetAgent. She threw some roses that tore up the count's jacket. That caused his trousers to slip off him, revealing his pants. I almost burst out in laughing but he threw away his PET. I rapidly escaped into the robotic firefly, I didn't want the cops to catch me because of my idiot NetOp.

- I still win if I get away and battle another day! – he yelled as the hotair-balloon started to drift away. – AND I WON'T FORGET THAT YOU RUINED MY FAVOURITE JACKET! World Three and I will make sure you'll pay for that!

We got back to the disco. Count Zap had to go to the mall to buy a new jacket and PET, 'cuz he just realized I was still in the firefly. Seriously, I don't want attention all the time, but sometimes it would be good. Though… he talked to me two times that day and that is a very big improvement. I just hoped he'll continue it.

Until then… finally I got some normal sleep. You know when I woke up? 5 P.M.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! ^^ I don't how do you say that "last string" stuff, I remembered it that way.**


	5. Episode15: The Legendary Program Advance

**Man I'm fast Oo But I can tell you this won't last long, cuz school is on my tail T-T It starts on Wednesday. So I'll definitely slow down with it. The "Lets roast..." and "Let's turn up..." sentences might not be good, cuz I couldn't make them out T-T sorry.**

_The __Legendary Program Advance_

I'm gonna abridge this. My day was a complete boredom until _that_ part.

Magicman had lost. Megaman used some kind of really new move called Program Advance. Well I've never heard of it before, but I expected something else by its name. You needed three swords in the correct order to summon something… totally lame. It formed an arrow and simply flew through Magicman who couldn't feel anything; we could just see that he was somehow slashed in half. I have pretty good anticipations so I can say without doubt: this was **not** the Program Advance whatever it would look like. Just something wanna-be. "Made in China".

It was our turn with Count Zap. Our opponent was Chaud Blaze – or something like this. His hair looked like a broken eggshell with a black chick's feathers lolling out from underneath. He was totally arrogant and a death-mask had more expression than him, I swear.

His Navi… well, yeah… he suited the kid well and was called Protoman. Long, white hair that reached the ground, black and red clothes, cool sunglasses.

… _Oooookay_, I thought, _this isn't an ordinary Navi either._

- Let's roast this little kid – smirked Count Zap with the usual enthusiasm. – Electrosword battlechip in! Download!

Great. Even my NetOp doesn't know the Electrosword is my primary weapon. I jumped to Protoman. There was only half a meter between us, yet I couldn't cut him. He was fast and to be honest, I'm not a big fencing-master either. Dodging my attacks wasn't that hard.

I knew it was a waste of time. So I dimissed the sword and summoned an Electric blaze. Protoman dodged this one too with a face that made me suspicious that I'm actually fighting against a moving statue.

- Is that all you got? – in that instant I realized who was the one I wanted to slap even more than that Lan kid.

- The fun is just getting started! – smiled Count Zap. – Let's turn up the angst a bit! I hope those baby blues can see in the dark…

Chaud was actually paying more attention.

-… Can't say I didn't warn ya!

Oh, so I haven't told you? We had a plan B. Of course I'd have liked to play through a match without cheating but in the Zap-family the Navi's just a program. We don't have opinions, we just serve our NetOps.

I needed lots of energy (too much) to reach the little generators that were hanging from a balloon, hovering over the Arena. I turned them on and they caused a blackout. Every scene collapsed, even Chaud's PET. Ours worked fine, though.

- Challenging enough for you now? – hissed Count Zap.

- Nice. Nothing but a cheap trick – I really wanted to kick his butt so he would go back to his mommy crying, but the kid had got a point. Why couldn't we fight normally just for once? I'll never know my true powers! Eh… never mind, back to the topic.

- And now I'm gonna fry your circuits, pretty boy! – I hissed. Protoman was still standing there like he was made of stone or something.

- Good! Just stay right there! – laughed Count Zap. – I love an easy target! Say goodbye, Protopunk! Lightning battlechip in! Download!

- Lightning burst! – I summoned the attack.

- Big deal – the kid murmured. – Barrier battlechip in.

A shield appeared before Protoman and stopped the electricity. I was stunned, though I shouldn't have been. Chaud probably wasn't deaf so he could hear Count Zap's monologue. And the only target in 300 km range was Protoman, so it wasn't hard to guess who I would hit.

But maybe something else was behind it too.

- But how? He can't even see! – the count was stunned too.

- I saw what I need – answered the kid.

- Saw what? What do you mean?

I started to have a bad feeling, and I already told you that my anticipations are very good.

- The Program Advance – said Chaud and Protoman in unison. Somehow I knew I was screwed. He downloaded two swords.

- I'm suppose to be the one with the cheap tricks – smirked Count Zap. He probably thought it will be the same as Megaman's.

- And Long sword battlechip in! Download!

Protoman started glowing. It wasn't a pleasant sight, I tell you. What happened next? I have no idea. I remember some blue or purple glare. I think… I… screamed in pain, then… nothing. I was knocked out.

I woke up in the lab of the Floating Arena where injured Navis were taken care of. I was projected under a glass shade so I could see the entire room. Some programmers were standing by some computers. Count Zap was nowhere. I was pissed. Ignoring the pain I started to hit the shade like I could do something with it, while I was howling:

- COUNT ZAP! COUNT ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

The programmers tried to calm me down whereof I almost ruined the Arena's entire electricity supply with an outburst.

Other NetOps would have stayed by their Navis even if they had had to wait for days! Others would have been there when their Navi wakes up and would have tried to put heart into him. But not Count Zap. Old fashioned Zap-family thinking: the Navi is only a program, it just simulates emotions and not truly a living creature. Well I had a message for my NetOp: I **do** have emotions and I **do** want more attention!

Luckily for the programmers I tired out quickly. The Program Advance – the real one – almost deleted me and I lost a whole bunch of data. It was a miracle that I was still alive. But I wasn't angry with Protoman or Chaud, heck no! I felt like Count Zap betrayed me. I got used to his ignorance, but now I needed him more than anything else. And he wasn't here. I was wondering if I ever get deleted, would he care? Would he care that he had lost his Navi, or that he had lost a battle? Forget me forever and buy a new one?

When I got back to him, I didn't say a word. I didn't look at him, didn't listen to him, just let Wackoman hug me to death. At least he – my only friend – was worried about me. And friends are there to remind you that you still have something to live for.

Count Zap's betrayal was the last string. I was fed up with him. We hadn't talked during the entire championship. Then the Pharaoman-case hit in…

* * *

**About the last part: I always found it so strange that (except Lan and Megaman) the NetOps and their Navis talk rarely. So I tried to come up with something.**

**I hope you liked it! ^^ Next chapter is in-progress.**


	6. Episode 30: Don't Mess with Mama Zap

**Yay, another chapter w And the most confusing episode in the entire series I swear. You just can't deicde if it was a dream or not. It probably was, cuz Mama Zap was already dead So I wrote like nothing happened. If you want me to write the imaginary Elecman's view, I'll do.**

_Don't Mess with Mama Zap_

World Three was finished. After The Pharaoman-incident Mr. Wily just disappeared and it meant a death-warrant to us. Especially to Count Zap.

We managed to get some things right after the N1 Grand-Prix. I forgave him as much as I could. Count Zap was in ruins. Psyched out. He went to Kingland, on the way sometimes I had to talk to him for hours to keep him in the real world and stop him from doing stupid things like jump out of the window of the train. It was horrible.

Why did we go to Kingland by the way? The Zap-family had a mansion here where we had grown up together. Too bad the mansion was ruined. 10 years are long time, not to mention there was a fire as well. Count Zap walked in and made a strange move with his hand which I immediately recognized. Back in the past every family member had a card. If they put it into a little machine on the wall near the front door, it would light up all the lamps. He had done the same but there was no card or machine! I paniced. Did my NetOp really go mad? I just hoped the journey tired him out.

He was climbing up on the stairs when suddenly he cried out and fell backwards. I thought he just lost his balance, but when he stopped he said something like "Mama, I'm home". If I had had a heart, it would have skipped a beat.

- Jack… Mama has died. 10 years ago – I whispered more to myself than to him.

He fell asleep. I knew he wouldn't go anywhere soon so I logged into the castle's old but still functioning system for a little nostalgia-trip. Though I knew I won't enjoy it. I knew the net like the back of my hand. I grew up here.

The system was in ruins too. It was deserted. I remember back then it was crowded with viruses and programs that were protecting the castle. I walked around quietly when I got _there._

The mansion had a secret that only I knew. I was very young and I was on my usual trip when I saw a hidden corridor. Of course I was curious so I went through. I arrived to a room and there… I was facing with something big and terrifying. I screamed and ran back. I could hear that something behind me. The first person I met was Mama. I started crying and told everything. She calmed me down and made me promise her I'd only tell this when Jack is ready. So I was waiting for the right moment.

Mama died 10 years ago from cancer. But I never broke my promise. The old lady deserved that. The worse the cancer got, the more annoying she was. Jack and I were the disgraces of the family, according to her. But… we were the faithful ones who stayed with her. Not like Jack's older brother. Mama was too old, the cancer weren't helping either. Then… it was finally over.

After the funeral we left Kingland and never returned… until now. "A Zap never gives up." This was Mama's motto and ours too. For more the details: the fights with Megaman. Or with _Him_.

The Zap-family wasn't a sacred one but that's natural. All the rich families drowned out their rivals so they could rise to power: the Ayano's and Blaze's too. Of course some of them abandoned this behavior but not ours. And you know what? We were proud of it. Not like _Them_.

I checked on Jack.

- Count Zap? – I asked. He was snoring like a volcano two minutes before eruption. Okay, at least it showed he was still alive.

The storm was getting away. In the distance I spotted out a green bus that was heading toward the Lake Chantra. They say there's some kind of monster there. You know, like in Loch Ness.

_Damnit, Jack! Wake up!_ I was getting impatient.

I had to wait. Meanwhile the sky cleared up again. Finally Jack twitched. He got up slowly.

- What happened? – he asked. I stayed quiet. – Defeated again. I must get up from here and do something.

I had no idea what he was talking about. Maybe he had a dream or something.

- Hey Zappy! What's up? – Maddy appeared behind us. I don't have a clue how she found us. – Yahoot suggested that we all get together. What do you say? You want come with us?

Meanwhile I was attacked by Wackoman, who _glomped_ me and hugged me to death. By the time I managed to free myself, Jack agreed. Rebuilding World Three? Others would have thought we were mad. But that was more than just an organization. It was our family. Even when we argued a lot, we still loved each other. If we had really hated each other, we wouldn't have tried to get together again. Maybe it will be hard… But a Zap never gives up. =)

Too bad it didn't work out the way our NetOps wanted it to, but at least we were together ^^

* * *

**Opinions anyone?**


	7. Episode 31: The Great Curry NetBattle

****

**Lookie what I did for today! :3 Sorry for the delaying but it was soo long T-T Anyway this is one of my top fav episodes. I was laughing my butt off on this XD This is also the hardest episode to understand so far. I mean the dialogues. I couldn't make a lot out! T-T Can you tell me what does Maddy say at that "Well I got us here alive..." sentence and what does Count Zap cries at that "You could at least then brought us here..." part?**

* * *

_The Great Curry NetBattle_

We can also call it „World Three goes a mucker". We are so hopeless here.

So it started with Maddy managed to whip Count Zap into shape again. I wouldn't have believed it was possible, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. That girl knows something. Then we got on a ship that took us the border of Namasty. I was ill during the entire journey and Wackoman commented on me not being as green as always.

When we got there we didn't have the money for train so we rented some gliders and wanted to cross the mountain range on the border with those. Dude, Count Zap was whining during the entire trip, though I only had that big mouth cuz I was in the comfortable PET. Listening to his complaining was a way of killing time.

Once he sneezed so loudly that an avalanche started somewhere.

- We're almost there! – shouted Maddy. – Namasty should be just on the side of this mountain range!

- I'm freezing! – whined Count Zap. – Yahoot'd better have a good reason for making us travel this way!

- He said it's a secret. Mr. Match has already arrived, [that idiot got on the wrong plane when he wanted to go to Kingland XD] so we have to get there as fast as we can! Why don't you quit complaining and concentrate on flying… HACHOOO! – great, Maddy caught a cold too.

- If you wanted this so quickly, why did we have to take these frosty fliers? –shouted Count Zap. – This is humiliating, I can't even feel my hands.

Maybe it was true, cuz thin ice started to cover his hands. And the entire glider started to get frozen. Meanwhile they were arguing. I showed it to Wackoman and we were about to warn them when the canvas of the gliders froze completely.

We started falling. Didn't have any better ideas, I over screamed my NetOp. Their lives were saved by some cliffs. The gliders hitched into them and we were hanging 2 meters over the ground. So we could get down easily. If I guessed right we were already in Namasty. Thanks God we met some guys with a land rover. They were looking for avalanches I guess.

They let us get in and took us to the nearest city. We bought two little figures made of rice, get on the train and travelled to the capital. Okay, we actually sneaked onto the train, cuz we didn't really have money. Did you think that luggage-van could be so intimate? I felt like a character in that old book called "Murder on the Orion Express" or something like this.

When we arrived, we managed to find Yahoot's restaurant. We spent like 5 minutes with our jaw dropped in front of the building. It was almost like a palace and it was probably 5-star so we kinda felt uneasy when we entered. We found Yahoot's "office" soon.

- A gift for you – they handed over the two figures.

- Nice, but no, thank you – said Yahoot. Well, it was a jerky thing to do.

- Well. I got us here alive with was no small feat nose flying ice traps – said sarcastically Maddy. – By the way is it true that you are the Curry King?

- Yahoot is the owner of the most famous curry shop in the country. It's been his family's for generations.

- Famous world wide actually – mumbled Yahoot who was sitting like a Buddha. – It's a very popular tourist stop…

Count Zap slammed the table. I could understand him.

- You could at least then brought us here! – he shouted.

- Curry is a delicate balance of herbs and spices. Very much like life itself. One must always seek and maintain one's balance to succeed.

- Forget about your balance! – growled Count Zap. – I DON'T CARE ABOUT CURRY! WHAT ELSE IS THERE YOU HAVE TO SAY? I wanna know why you brought us here and what it ahs to do with World Three!

- We're all here, because Lan Hikari is in Namasty – said Mr. Match surprisingly calm.

- Kid gets around – mumbled Maddy.

- Well why didn't you say that? – Count Zap immediately lit up.

- This is a great opportunity – explained Yahoot. – I few can defeat Lan and Megaman, we can rebuild World Three organization bigger and stronger then ever. But we'll need to co-operate as a team.

Yeah, this is where the problem began. We didn't really know teamwork back then.

- Can we really rebuild World Three? – asked Count Zap.

- We all worked too hard for world domination to simply stop. Besides, unemployment has an all-time high and you dunderheads need a job.

- Do you even realize how rude you are? – snapped Maddy at him but she had to agree with him. – But you're right about the job…

- Have you considered that Lan and Megaman are more powerful than ever? – said Count Zap. I was expecting him to explode. – How do you expect to defeat them?

- Like he said as a team – stood Mr. Match up.

- What does that mean? – asked Count Zap. Like I said: we weren't a team.

- Well… there's strength in numbers, right? So we'll combine our forces and defeat him with teamwork – I swear he sounded like a general or something.

And with that he smashed the plate he was eating from into pieces. I was surprised how comes none of the pieces cut his hand. I didn't like the idea. I knew we couldn't work as a team, I knew four against one was a jerky thing and I knew Megaman will come through somehow.

We went down to the basement that was empty except for the NetBattling Arena and a giant, silly-looking robot. I don't really know how to describe it. Cone-shaped body and an orb head with a turban on the top. A whole bunch of arms stuck out of the body, each of them held a dish of curry. Its face was ridiculous. Zero-shaped mouth and big eyes with long eyelashes.

Yahoot made a long and boring speech. I think it was about some kind of curry, and spices and teamwork. Personally I always try to forget these idiotic things as fast as I can. Then our NetOps appeared with funny hats on their heads. Maddy got blue and she kinda liked it. The other two didn't really.

Yahoot explained the machine. Of course I hurriedly forgot it except this part: "The quality of the curry it makes is based on how well you work together". A table emerged from the ground with some curry on it. Our NetOps tasted it but almost vomited it back. The robot was showing its displeasure towards them in a very jerky way.

- The flavor of the curry is the direct reflection of your teamwork. Obviously the three of you aren't working together – he was speaking like he didn't take part in that.

- So we have to co-operate like the different spices in the curry! – lit Count Zap up. Man they were slow.

- And if we increase our level of teamwork, the better the curry will taste! We are Curry-warriors! – shouted Maddy.

Suddenly a strange noise filled in the basement.

- What's that? – asked Mr. Match.

- Your opponent.

I got ticked. He didn't even give us some time to get ready? Dude, we're talking about Megaman! That "little blue punk" who could kick anyone's butt if he wanted to! He others stared at me as I threw an uncharacteristic tantrum. I only shut up when Count Zap went "KHM!". Loudly. So we waited. For two minutes maybe.

_BANG!_

On the other side of the basement an orb landed and broke into half. Inside was the kid, Lan.

- Welcome to my restaurant, where you'll taste the flavor of defeat! – Yahoot greeted him. Somehow I wasn't so sure about that.

- The formal members of World Three? – finally the kid spotted them – You guys just won't go away, will ya? Alright, what do you want from me?

- Oh, it's quite simple. You and Megaman are the only one standing in the way of World Three's triumph and return to world domination! – explained Mr. Match.

- I can't wait to get revenge for all those times you embarrassed me! – hissed Count Zap.

- Are you up for a NetBattle? – asked Maddy.

- Are you kidding? I'm always up for a NetBattle – smirked the kid. – Oh and by the way! Thanks for the curry fees, it was delicious! I'm ready for a little dessert. Right now! – and with that he checked Megaman in.

That was the hardest field in my entire life. It was an endless sea of curry with some carrots, potatoes and meatballs to stand on. The tricky part was it wasn't advisable to fall into the damned hot sauce.

We landed in front of him.

- Hello, Megaman, been a long… - started Magicman but Torchman interrupted.

- Oven's on, Megaman! How would you like to be cooked?

- You're gonna be the final ingredient in this dish of curry, Megaman! – I added too, though I have no idea why I was so aggressive.

- You interru… - whimpered Magicman but…

- Oh wheee! This is gonna be a hot one! – Wackoman said some very lame joke. At least he tried it.

- Huh? Four against one? What's the matter? – talked Megaman back. – You're afraid of battling me one on one?

Okay, he pissed me off with that comment.

- WHAT? No way! I'll take you on alone anytime! – and Torchman was ticked too. He jumped into the air.

- This is my battle! – I shouted and followed him.

- Hey… we're supposed to do it as a team… - I heard Magicman's whining behind my back.

- Firearm! – Torchman opened fire.

- LIGHTNING STRIKE! – I cried and sent a lightning toward him.

Of course he jumped out of the way. I heard that Wackoman was saying something, then his ball flew pass under us. I was about to thank God he can aim when something crashed into my back. And into Torchman's too. We fell into the sauce while contesting in howling. I guess that was how a chicken feels itself in the oven. Even Torchman was jumping out of it and screaming. Then what should I say?

- Oh boy, I think I've made an oopsie – whimpered Wackoman. It turned out he hit us instead of Megaman with some carrots.

Later I had to protect him from a mad Torchman. Of course I was angry too, but Wackoman was my only friend. Besides, he didn't do that on purpose.

Meanwhile Yahoot was razzing our NetOps. Lan downloaded a Blaster Battlechip. Magicman could hardly avoid it. He jumped to us and using some kind of new trick he kinda "merged" with us. Then we started flying over the sauce. How could Megaman miss us, I had no idea. On the mark of Magicman Torchman and Wackoman jumped out, the latter shot –kicked?– his ball. Megaman managed to get out of the way just in time.

Lan was stunned. So was I. And Mr. Match got the hang of it. The next dish of curry that the robot served up was kinda better, but Yahoot was still dissatisfied.

- Area steal Battlechip in! Download! – shouted Lan.

Megaman disappeared but Wackoman, who could see through these tricks, wasn't confused at all.

- Let's play ball, Elecman! Here it comes! – he shot his ball towards me.

- I'm all over it! – did I mention I like football (:3)? I passed to Magicman who headed it to Torchman.

- Ookay, he shoots… - he plagiarized it in a direction. And it hit Megaman. -… he scores!

Megaman was falling. But before he would have reached the sauce, a pottery appeared out of nowhere and swallowed him. This was new. According to Yahoot it was extra hot. Right. For what was I hoping? Of course we were cheating.

The communication was cut between Lan and Megaman.

- YOU'RE A COWARD! AFRAID TO BATTLE! – shouted the kid. He was right. Damn right.

- The element of fear is a sucking yet powerful flavor that happens to be an important ingredient in the production of our curry – smirked Yahoot.

The robot was cooking again and it served up yet another dish. According to their reaction it was good. Lan was psyched out, the others were laughing. Somehow I wasn't in the mood to do the same.

- Let's finish him! – growled Torchman. I don't know how he meant it, because we couldn't reach him either. I was expecting more from him. If he really wanted to delete Megaman, why didn't he do it with his own hands, hm? Nah, forget it. We had to wait. Suddenly I snapped my head up to the screams of our NetOps.

The entire basement was shaking like an earthquake had just struck in. Something hit through the ceiling and two tanks with drill-bits appeared. They landed with a loud "bang" and –how surprising!– Lan's friends got out of it. With the whining rich girl leading. Even Lan got stunned. They checked in and suddenly we were facing a group of 5.

With some well-aimed attacks they destroyed the pottery. Yahoot was ticked but hadn't given up yet. In my opinion everyone should know when to give up. Like now.

We attacked them in unison but they stopped it with a combined barrier. Our NetOps were taken aback. They couldn't understand how the kids knew the value of teamwork. Insert a long sigh here. They didn't know anything about teamwork, that's all.

Megaman woke up and he pulled a new trick called "Stylechange" that resulted in turning into electric type and sending us flying with some electric balls. Into the sauce. Then Iceman and Megaman merged into one and attacked with a move that had the lamest name ever: "Lightning-blizzard". We got an electric shock and got frozen at the same time. The robot blew up and the entire building collapsed on the top of our NetOps' heads. The kids got away.

I was scared that Count Zap stuck under the ruins. I called out for him several times during the day but no answer came. Then around evening they managed to dig themselves out. Those bastard kids destroyed the building and got away with it! Yahoot was talking about a chain of restaurants which was the last string for our NetOps. They beat him up. In the net it was not really like this. Wackoman was in danger and I needed all of my power to hold Torchman up. Even Magicman had to join in. If we had failed, Wackoman wouldn't have lived the next day. Poor clown didn't even know where to run.

Yeah… that's all. It was the greatest go-a-mucker in our lives. But it wasn't over. Oh no. It was just the beginning…

* * *

**R&R please!**


	8. Episode 37: Crimson Flash

**It was kinda long O.o And I also had some tests to take care of so I could only finish it now. "_These parts_" mean that it was later told to Elecman. Hope you like it! ^^**

_Crimson Flash_

Actually Torchman is the main character in this. And that Heatman guy. But I still can tell you. There are some parts they told me. Even if I wasn't there.

We were sitting the hospital's system in silence and deep depression. So were our NetOps. Why were we there? Because of Mr. Match. He got knocked out pretty badly, and Torchman… was at death's door. We kept what is left from him in the basement near our restaurant. It was horrible. Wackoman lost all of his colors, he was almost grey. I was paler too. You know what? I'm afraid of death. I'm really afraid. The fact that you just… quit existing and don't know where you will get or if there's even anything after death, freaks me out. Magicman wasn't on the top either. His "bunny ears" drooped.

Count Zap was hoping they could somehow saved Torchman, but Yahoot debunked it. It was hopeless. Even Maddy didn't really want to tell M. Match about it.

How did we get here? It started when that giant cloud of viruses appeared over NetCity and the buildings started weathering from the rain.

_**Mr. Match was such an idiot to send in Torchman alone to look for the answer. I don't say we're so strong but in a team we would have had more chance to survive. Nevermind. So Torchman found the answer. Under the city in the sewers there was an entire virusfactory set up. **__**He got injured, could barely drag himself into a save distance.**_

Meanwhile Yahoot managed to open up a way to the city which wasn't blocked by viruses. Help was on the way but we didn't know where to look.

- Ha! I was **against** the idea, have you know! It would have served you right, trying to deal with these Grave interlopers all by yourself! – smirked Count Zap. Mr. Match got ticked but Maddy calmed him down.

We arrived to the city and for a start we attacked in unison and blasted some hundreds of viruses out of the sky. Firstly to get rid of them and secondly for signing to Torchman. We didn't know he was underground.

- Haha! Look what's raining now! – commented Wackoman on the chippings falling from the sky.

- This one's for you, Torchman! – shouted Magicman.

I was already thinking where to look for him. NetCity was huge and we couldn't stay for too long if we wanted to survive this adventure.

_**Meanwhile Torchman was sitting in the sewers, leaning against the wall and tried to gather enough power to stand up. Then the entire corridor was filled with cold breeze and heavy footstep**__**s could be heard. At first he thought it was Gutsman but the guy who appeared didn't look like him at all. The ground was freezing under his feet and icecrystals were sticking out of his body. He lifted his hand whereof Torchman's right hand froze. Then Freezeman –who else?– tore it out.**_

_**Mr. Match's PET began to work again and it showed Freezeman lifting Torchman up from the ground. He quickly downloaded a Laserblast**__** that shot the Grave scum. He let Torchman go, giving Mr. Match the chance to help him escape to the city with an Area steal.**_

Our NetOps told his location and we started running to back up him. He was injured horribly, could only log out through a nearby Server which in normally means a way-out to Solo Navis. That was his only chance. _**He wanted to warn us. Mr. Match was talking to him, trying to put heart into him, because he collapsed almost at every step. Then Freezeman found him.**_

We were too far away, though we were running at top speed. All we could see is a blinding, blue lighttower among the houses. First we didn't know what was going on. _**Mr. Match's PET simply froze to the clip and an electric shock knocked him out.**_

We were too late. Our NetOps hurried to the hospital with Mr. Match while we ran to the place. Freezeman weren't there, only Torchman was. He looked horrible. Wackoman lost his colors and didn't want to touch him. I and Magicman had to lift him up carefully. I almost threw up. It was like a stranger had to touch a corpse. We took him to the basement where under Yahoot's control we tried to do something for him, but it was hopeless. So we went back to the hospital and waited for Mr. Match to wake up.

That's when this thing with Heatman started.

Mr. Match woke up while screaming Torchman's name. He must have had a bad dream. When he saw the bandages on him, he immediately knew what happened. His PET wasn't helping either that was lying on the table. Only one word was running through the screen: DELETE. I hate that word.

After a smaller tantrum we managed to get out of the hospital, and Mr. Match immediately ran to the basement to see Torchman. I, Wackoman and Magicman were sent back to the restaurant to take care of it so I can't really tell what had happened in there, but Count Zap told me Mr. Match was acting like he has gone mad or something. That's when I wished Jack would be the same to me. He did start treating me as a living being, but… eh, never mind.

Mr. Match stayed by Torchman's side, never left him. The Navi was still existing even after two days. Well, a part of it at least. That's when the "Ice age" case hit in. After the super hot weather the personal climate systems, those penguins went nuts and froze the entire city. The temperature was 22 degrees below zero and it was getting colder. NetCity wasn't in better shape either, everyone was turned into ice statues and the buildings were all the same.

- The world was ours, but now it's Grave's! – whimpered Wackoman. I had no idea what kind of world he was talking about.

- **And** they deleted Torchman… - mumbled Magicman. Well, yeah… we had problems with our happiness levels.

Suddenly the ground started shaking whereof we jumped out of there. It was a good thing to do, cuz right after that fire erupted from there. I spotted something out among the flames. He looked ridiculous though we knew he wasn't weak. He was more like a yellow box of which cover was opened a bit and under that a jack-o'-lantern-like face. His arms were more like flamethrowers with fingers, and his entire body was enmeshed in wires, cables and bars, which meant he could hardly move. On his chest the circle of the symbol was empty.

Turned out he was called Heatman and he was the… half-finished Navi of this Mr. Famous guy (who's obviously not an egoist at all). He came into the restaurant two minutes ago because there were no penguins here and he had already thrashed the system. Congratulations.

- He won't take us down as easy as Torchman! – hissed Wackoman which was kinda surprising to hear from him.

- Battle positions! – shouted Magicman too.

_Nah great!_ I thought, _All we need is this._

Meanwhile Maddy and Count Zap was watching Yahoot's PET and was wondering who this Navi was. Mr. Famous commented on them being slow. I totally got used to it. He said Heatman was some kind of "Super-Fire-Flame" Navi who beat even Torchman in being pyromaniac. Seeing his hard movements and idiotic face, I couldn't really believe that at first. Our guest said he programmed him to fight Grave.

Covered in flames, Heatman dashed against us with so much speed that he almost tore off my leg. As he landed, he turned a somersault backwards and summoned a Firetower. He had a very strange voice. However, Wackoman acted surprisingly fast and summoned an Aquatower that met with the other one and deleted it. Dude, I swear that Navi is full of surprises even though I've known him for 5 years now.

- He's good… - said Yahoot.

- No doubt about it. He's got a going on but… - murmured Jack too.

-… The only thing that matters is whether he's good enough to beat Grave – finished Maddy. – And so far… I'm not seeing it.

- Actually you're right – said Mr. Famous. – He's still missing one critical component: Torchman's data. With it he'll be the most fearsome Net Navi you've ever seen.

This explained his discursive movements. He also said something that those wires and bars were there to keep him from exceeding his data-process in function. Guess it was bad to be half done.

Somehow he managed to rise his arms up with difficulties and howled:

- GROUNDBURNEEEERRRR! – he shot flames but not at us, only towards the sky.

Nothing happened.

- What's he's talking about? – I asked. I knew he was up to something.

- I don't know – shrugged Magicman.

The ground started shaking again.

- Maybe… this? – whimpered Wackoman.

Flames erupted and surrounded us, then the ground simply broke in and we fell into a lava lake. I didn't really want to get deleted so I logged out. The others did the same.

Our NetOps were taken aback. He was really good, even in this half done status. What will he be with Torchman's data? Yeah. That was the problem. We didn't know how Mr. Match will react to this.

- He won't like it at first. But he'll come around! – said Maddy.

- He has to! – agreed Count Zap. – It's our best chance to giving back in Grave!

- Are you ready? – asked Yahoot.

Now for the tricky part. The entire city was frozen, only our restaurant survived because of the heat that was inside. The penguins avoided it, but were waiting for our NetOps to come out. But if they wanted to get to basement, they had to go outside.

It was the home running of the century, I swear. Of course the penguins were on their tails immediately. Mr. Famous fell over and dragged along the others too. Heatman's PET slid away from them. The penguins surrounded them.

- Let's kick some penguin-butt! – they shouted in unison, whereof more came.

So I saved the day. I persuaded Wackoman and Magicman to jump to Heatman's PET. We opened a gate for him to the system of the penguins. Heatman may be a good fighter, but with those wires and bars he was vulnerable against those viruses that protected the place. We kept them busy while he destroyed the centre of those things. But the penguins had already frozen our NetOps. Somehow we managed to tinker the penguins so they started to beam heat that melted the ice. Our NetOps slowly woke up and stood up so they could continue their way while sneezing.

We arrived just in time. Torchman's deletion was so progressed that every kind of "Warning" signals popped up. Mr. Famous took action that ended up in Mr. Match sending him to the floor with a well-placed slosh. I don't really know what was so bad in this plan. He'd still have a fire type Navi and even save Torchman. He tried to storm pass us but Maddy stopped him with one single sentence:

- You're still gonna lose him.

This stopped the hot-head. Maddy told him that Heatman saved them (we were quiet not to ruin the moment. After all it was Torchman's life we were talking about) and that if she was in the same situation, she would do it without hesitation so she could pay back to Freezeman. Finally she convinced him. They started programming with Mr. Famous.

Meanwhile we were watching NetCity, looking for Freezeman. We didn't sneak in, none of us wanted to turn into an ice statue, really. We saw as Megaman and Freezeman were fighting. Startlingly the kid was about to lose. Wackoman told Maddy who informed Mr. Match about it.

The pyromaniac got so excited that he sped the process up.

- Wait! – shouted Mr. Famous desperately. – Torchman's data hasn't finished uploading! It's too soon! Heatman's not ready yet!

It was almost like the little yellow box could die in the process.

- I've waited long enough! – growled Mr. Match. – Come to me, my Torchman! And blaze, Torchman, BLAAAAAAZZZE!

Okay, he's probably went nuts. Poor guy. The bars and wires peeled off from Heatman's body and the top of the box opened up widely. He sped away to the city. He was ready. And we weren't idiots to miss out this fight.

Freezeman was freezing Megaman when he got there. Some "mouth-karate", then he attacked the ice type Navi. Though he survived the first wave and even managed to put out the fires with some Icetowers, but it was not a challenge for Heatman to melt them. He dashed against him but the Grave guy jumped out of the way. So Heatman summoned a giant Firetower that was around 20 meters wide, I swear. It started moving and melted that giant iceberg that was the centre of the Ice age.

NetCity was freed and soon DenTech City got back to normal too. Our jaws dropped.

- Neat trick – murmured Magicman.

Only a little pile of ice was left from Freezeman who got away.

- It's all over – said Megaman. – Everything looks okay.

- Over? Ha! Hardly – hissed Freezeman. – Grave can never be defeated… only delayed.

I didn't like the sound of it.

- You were amazing – said the blue kid to Heatman.

- Save it, blue boy! – man, like I was hearing Torchman. – The next time we meet, we'll be enemies! – and with that he logged out.

At home, Wackoman hugged him without warning. But he got away with that, cuz Heatman had Torchman's memories and knew it wasn't a form of attack or something.

**Everything went back to normal. Or at least for a while. However, Freezeman's last warning ringed the alarm in me.**

* * *

**R&R please!**


	9. Episode 46: Mr Wily's Legacy

**I'M SPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDY! w I don't know how I did it, it was the longest chpater so far Oo. 8 pages. My second favourite episode, yeah! Also I have no idea who programmed Elecman so I came up with a background story. How is it? **

_

* * *

_

Mr. Wily's Legacy

That was the third worst day of my life.

That idiot cyberdog, Rush or whoever was sitting in the restaurant and was ordering his food by bandying a glass with a spoon. Damn his impatience!

- Alright! Keep your furor! Your curry is almost ready – smiled Count Zap then growled to himself while was taking out the trash. – We're serving dogs now and **cyber**dogs yet. How low can World Three sink?

They hadn't give up on it yet, tough it was hopeless the rebuild it. Jack looked into the sun.

- Hello sun! At least you still have a bright future even if World Three doesn… - and the connection got lost.

In a minute I was hearing him, in the second I was staring at a red screen.

I rushed to the others. They had the same problem too. Heatman was actually glaring at the red light as if it was some kind of rival or something. We didn't know what was going on in the human world, then after some time Magicman's screen started rebooting and an image was forming. You won't believe who we were staring at: Mr. Wily! Soon all of our PETs were working fine. Our NetOps connected them to the televison.

A video started with Mr. Wily talking in it.

- If you're watching this video, it means **one** thing. It means that I, Mr. Wily, the head of World Three, am no longer here to lead you.

- Obviously then this is a video he prepared with final instructions for us to carry out **after** he's gone – said Yahoot.

The others were listening to him with great enthusiasm. Something was fishy for me. Why now did it appear, months after the Pharaoman-incident? Where was it until now?

Mr. Wily was talking about a chip that he saved his very mind on (how he did that, I have no idea) and he hid it on a deserted, bare, 6 shaped island somewhere on the Northern Sea.

- So go recover my chip and reunite with me! And this time we'll be unstoppable! – and with that the video ended.

Our NetOps were staring like the fish in the basket. I didn't like the sound of it. Didn't like it at all. Why? I don't know. Never really liked the old man. But this video confused me. Mr. Wily never talked about his death, and though he **was** old, he still had a couple of years in him. So why did he make this video? And why now? I had a feeling like someone… sent it to us on purpose.

Jack and the others got excited but suddenly the dog barked behind them who heard everything. They tried to catch him, but he opened a hole in the wall and disappeared. Yahoot called a meeting together to make up a plan about getting to the island. In the end Maddy's idea was the best.

A few weeks ago after a monumental argument, Maddy went to work for Grave as Mr. Gauss's secretary. It was horrible when Wackoman had to go. He didn't really want to, but what could he do about it? Jack and the others psyched out. But after some days Maddy returned with great enthusiasm and told us how she and Wackoman kicked _His_ butt while saving Lan Hikari and the NetAgents as well. I felt so ashamed until I heard that Wackoman could only win with the help of Megaman.

So the point is Maddy knew that Mr. Gauss's personal helicopter was at the nearby airport. We wanted to steal that. Using a pretty simple but effective trick. We packed our biggest truck with curry and drove to the airport. Then there we simply flushed all the 40 liters into the face of the guys in the control tower. While the chaos lasted, we jumped into the copter.

It was kinda too high-tech for Jack so I got into the system and helped him get it off the ground. Compared to other helicopters, it was pretty fast. But when we got over the island, the system overheated so we had to land on the shore. Suddenly unidentified signal appeared on the radar. Someone was coming too. A pink jet flew over us, whereof the helicopter resuscitated or something, took off automatically and started chasing it.

Maddy was shouting "Turn it off!" but no matter what we did, the lasercannons activated themselves, and blasted some holes into the wing of the pink plane, the Ayano-jet. I watched in horror as the plane fell out of the sky, then I remembered that the very same kids left our NetOps under the ruins without hesitation in Namasty.

Yahoot told us his PET was signing. So we turned toward the centre of the island which was a giant crater of a volcano that probably went boom some thousands of years ago. We landed with the copter and followed the signs to a waterfall. Next to that there were four links in the rock. Our NetOps sent us in, we pushed a button that blocked the water and revealed the chip behind it.

That's when the ground started shaking. I wasn't surprised at all when a giant, yellow tank with drill-bit emerged and with one robotic arm it grabbed the chip. The kids weren't about to give up.

- Sorry, guys! Finders keepers – shouted Dex. I could have said something for the kid, after all **we** found it first.

- We're not about to let World Three start up again! – added Tory, Iceman's NetOp.

Then they quickly retreated into the tank and started the drill-bit. I gave up and waited for them to disappear but Heatman showed up. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

- What? – I mumbled.

- I screwed it up – he smirked.

And guess what? The tank really broke down! It wasn't about to go anywhere soon. The kids had to get out. A neat little keep-away game started. We managed to get the chip thanks to Dex.

Mr. Match burst out in tears for joy that we could finally get back in action but then something big covered out the sun. It was a blimp. First I thought it was back-up from the Ayanos' but then I saw the symbol: a giant G letter. I and Jack knew it very well.

An annoying voluntary was playing then a lasercannon appeared and blasted our copter into pieces. Finally the chief showed himself too: Mr. Gauss. Jack tried to hide behind the others.

You know who's Gauss's Navi? Magnetman. What's about him? Let's just say we're the only existing Navi-brothers in the world. We have some common data, that's what connects us together, though I wish I never knew him. That turd all-in wrestler.

I was about to tell Jack to avoid every conflict when I got an e-mail from Magnetman. One word was written there: "Misbegotten". I immediately got ticked. That was the only word that could make my imaginary blood boil. Misbegotten, me? How dares he call me that? Who left the family? Me?

The worst part is he was kinda right. I'm a misbegotten because I wasn't originally a Zap-Navi. Jack was a kid when he bought me in the nearest shop. Gauss had already had a Navi and he wanted one too. I don't know how I got there. I was a little, nameless, hopeless electric type Navi who was doomed to stay in that shop forever. Jack saved me, he named me. Mama was pissed at first that how he could bring such a creep into the house but finally she gave in and overwrote some parts of my program so that I could be partly a Zap-Navi. She copied the datas from Magnetman. This is how we are brothers. And this is how our endless rivalry started.

I wrote back: "Shut up, fatass!"

"Oh, I'm sooooo scared! :P"

"What the hell are you doing here, creep?"

"What, what. Of course we are after the chip :P"

"How do you know it's here?" now I had a reasonable suspicion that the video was sent by someone.

"Why would I tell you? :P"

"I wouldn't have this big mouth if my NetOp was an idiot who has mid-life crisis!" He didn't answer that. I knew I found a weak spot.

Meanwhile Gauss made his speech. He has come to collect the chip tat was the last part of his Mr. Wily-collection. Collection? What collection? Maddy told us he had a statue but what else?

Of course the others like hell they gave him the chip.

- You could still join us, you know! As one of the top officers in the entire Grave organization I can arrange that. Even after all that happened between us I'd still do that for you! Show me respect, bring me the chip! – said Gauss.

- No! I'm through working for you! – Maddy thought he was talking to her.

- I wasn't talking to you, but to my brother.

-… Brother?

- Yeeees. The baby of the family, my hopeless brother, Jack Zap!

Oh, yeah. The others didn't know the two of them were siblings. They hoped he was just lying, and we wished it would be the truth but no. Jack told everything in some sentences. I looked at the cannon. If we give the wrong answer, Gauss sure will fire at us. Jack knew it too. He tore the chip out of Yahoot's hand and started running towards the blimp.

- I'M NOT A HOPELESS LOSER! – he shouted back. He didn't mean it. Neither did I. We'd rather be World Three losers than Grave creeps. I trusted him. I knew he wouldn't give the chip to Gauss. Not without a fight.

He got on the blimp. I knew what would this turn into: a fight with Magnetman. If you haven't fought him yet, you don't know what he can do for victory. Anything. Everything. I hated him. I was scared of him. Could never defeat him. I can only thank Jack for surviving the fights.

Inside everything was more like in a mansion. Gauss always loved the luxury. I and Jack were pretty well without it. The biggest room was some kind of saloon. On a cupboard there was a family portrait. I almost die of a broken heart whenever I see that.

Gauss asked for the chip whereof Jack like hell gave him. So Gauss was getting angry.

- **What do you mean** you changed your mind? Give me that chip!

-… But without it World Three is truly finished. I can't let you have it – said Jack. I was relieved.

- **Why** are you **still** talking about World Three when I'm offering you **Grave**? – shouted Gauss. – Your silly World Three was backwards, an unfit **nothing**! Grave is the future! Can't you see that?

- Maybe you'll be surprised, and the future will be what **World Three** makes it! – talked Jack back. – Who would be the loser **then**, my _dear brother_?

- Jack, you're getting… tiresome – hissed Gauss. – Hand me that chip or pay the price!

- No – said Jack calmly. I could guess what he was about to say. – You'll have to **NetBattle** me for it!

- _You_ want to battle _me_? – Gauss was about to burst out into laughing.

- Yes. A good, old-fashioned Zap-family Electro feedback match.

Gauss started laughing.

- That's a good one, Jack! There's not much laughing in Grave. When could you ever beat me?

- I'm serious! – growled Jack.

_Oh God please help me_ (x_x). I could imagine Magnetman's wide grin as he waited in the PET for his NetOp to unleash him on me. I was just hoping for surviving the battle.

Gauss continued laughing whereof Jack almost broke the chip into two.

- If you don't want to fight, I'll break it. Because you wouldn't let me leave with it, I'll just destroy it – he said calmly. Of course Gauss was scared.

- Alright! – he hissed and pressed a button that activated a NetBattling Arena and a little machine on the ceiling that shocked that human whose Navi got injured.

I hate this. I don't like causing pain to Jack. I had to pull myself together. I decided that no matter what, I won't fall this time. Today I would be the winner. I didn't do that for the chip, heck no! I didn't care about the oldtimer. I only wanted to prove that I'm not a hopeless loser.

Jack leaned the chip against the pic.

- We'll battle to the finish, winner gets the chip. With no regress – he really meant it.

_Alright then, I have to mean it too. _

- You're mistaken if you think you won't regret this! – said Gauss. The usual. He wanted to delete me.

- That's enough! I'm having with you always saying you're so much better than me! – and he checked me in.

- You've just made your worst mistake ever! – growled Gauss and sent Magnetman in.

Worst mistake ever? Oh please. Gauss was behind. Back in the past Jack really cared for me, but nowadays I'm a nothing for him. That question popped into my head: "If I ever get deleted, would he care?".

I brushed it aside. I focused on that I **will** survive and, with some luck, even win.

We landed at the same, on the same spot. The energy knocked us aside but I landed on my feet. So did Magnetman. Rule number one when you fight against him: never **ever** let him close to you. If he grabs you, you're dead.

I jumped out of his way in the last possible moment. He was only fat at first sight, actually he was very robust. I'm nowhere near him. Of course he came like a truck, what should I do? Crash into him? No thanks. I shot an Electric Blaze towards him. He wouldn't have been able to avoid it, if he hadn't had that great luck and slipped as he stopped. He unwittingly dodged it while tried to regain his balance.

I had a plan B. I dashed against him with an Electrosword but goddamnit, he was steady by the time and stopped me in midair with a simple, yet effective magnetic field. You know how annoying it is when half a meter separates you from your opponent and can't even kick him or something because you can't move? His superior grin wasn't helping either. He tossed me aside and I crawled 3 meters backwards.

I stood up quickly but he started firing Magnetballs at me. He can make those fast, much faster than me. A motionless target is the easiest one so I started running while kept an eye on him and tried to figure out where he would aim. The first flew towards my leg, but I avoided it by jumping up. The next was aimed at my head I could dodge that but the last flew by my neck. Though it only skimmed over my collar, it was enough to send me flying again.

Meanwhile I heard Jack's painful scream and Gauss's stupid laughter. I got a twinge of conscience. When this happens I always think I caused it. Even when I know I didn't do it on purpose.

I fell on my arm. Needless to say it hurt like hell. However Jack hadn't been knocked out yet.

- Arrrgh, let's see if you're still laughing after this! – growled Jack. – Anti-electricity Battlechip in! And download!

For a minute I was touched that my NetOp wanted to save me but then I realized he just wanted to win the battle. Magnetman shot another Magnetball at me but this time a Transformer blocked it, converted it into electricity and sent it back. I did enjoy watching it, it was kinda funny.

Now it was Gauss's turn to be shocked. Magnetman fell to his side. Gauss wasn't knocked out either. Geez, these two were doing this since they were kids. Pass out from this? Are you kidding?

Magnetman stood up faster and pushed his advantage. I was too slow, he grabbed my neck, lifted me from the ground and started strangling me. Jack couldn't do anything.

- FINISH HIM, MAGNETMAN! – Gauss was officially ticked.

So Magnetman brandished and slung me like I didn't have that heavy generator on my back. I flew 3 meters then fell on my neck, snapped on my side slipped some more. I turned on my belly when I finally stopped. I couldn't last much longer, if that goes on, I'll lose again. The well-known panic started coming over me. I was actually arguing with myself while trying to gather enough energy to turn on my back.

- Time to shut off the power! – Magnetman pulled his favourite trick. He attacks his fallen opponent from above and lands on him with his entire weight. It's horrible, I can tell you.

I defeated the panic. For a while. I knew this attack, it got me twice but not now. I waited for the right moment. If I hadn't timed this exactly right, I'd have been finished. When just about 1 meter separated us, I rolled out of the way. I heard as he crashed into the ground. I jumped up. He was taken aback by the crash-landing so I had time to grab his leg and smack him against the ground once more. I wondered where I got the power for this.

He grabbed my arm and tossed me away. But this time it wasn't very hard ÍI could keep my balance. He was getting tired too. If I can last a little bit longer, I could make it. When Magnetman is worn out, he's totally useless.

I shot an Electric Blaze at him whereof he repliead with a little, but very explosive magnet. The two met and the explosion was so big that sent both of us flying.

I heard Jack's scream again.

_No… stop! STOP IT!_ I shouted at myself.

Why do I have to be the one with the more improved conscience? Though it was kinda understandable. Jack saved my life after all.

Somehow I got up. I could hardly breathe. But Magnetman wasn't in better shape either. That made me smirk.

- Looks like **someone**'s just ran out of power – I hissed. I don't when I got this big-mouth. Maybe when I realized I could last long enough to tire out him?

- Not just me – he growled back.

Meanwhile Jack and Gauss had an argument.

- You are not gonna defeat me! – said Jack. – This time the victory belongs to World Three!

- No! Nothing is more important than adding the Wily-chip to my collection!

Let's face it, folks, it was the lamest excuse ever. Magnetman admitted that too with an "I give up -.-" face.

Gathering the last of our powers, we dashed against the other. I felt as his fist crashes into my face. But I also felt my fist reaching him. We logged out. At the same time. Arriving into the PET I immediately went sprawling. The last electric shock sent our NetOps to the floor too.

My whole body was sore. But somehow I didn't care. In fact, I started laughing. In happiness, or in pain, I have no idea. But it felt so good. I heard as Jack and Gauss laughed too. Yeah, it was a drawn but… it was an improvement, right?

_I made Magnetman log out. I can't believe I made him log out. YEAH BABY!_

Meanwhile Jack and Gauss were having a good time too. And then Gauss said something I'll never forget:

- You know, Jack... you're a… fine worthy opponent now. Not just for me but anyone and **I'm proud of you**. I'm still keeping Mr. Wily's chip but I'll never make fun of you again!

Do with that goddamn chip whatever he wants, I don't care. I felt so good, I've never been this relieved before. I just lay there and I think… I fell asleep.

I woke up to the howling of Jack and Gauss. I immediately jumped up. The blimp was on fire and the two of them were sitting on the top of it and watched as the chip fell into the… sea?

_What the hell has happened here?_

On the top of that the blimp was flying towards an iceberg and crashed into it. A giant explosion, white burst of light… Jack's nowhere.

- COUNT ZAAAAAP! – I shouted. – JAAAACK!

- What? – he moaned. He was still alive.

- Huh? – and so was Gauss.

They started arguing. I hurried to the others. They thought Jack died. Meanwhile they stole a smaller boat. I informed Maddy and the others that Jack was still alive so we paddled there, picked up Jack and –after some fighting– Gauss too. We didn't know how to get back to home but we had such a big luck and met a giant freighter that took us to the nearest port to DenTech City.

This is where our ways were separated. Gauss and Jack were shouting at each other during the whole time but Magnetman was kinda silent. When we said goodbye, he wrote an email: "Return match?"

"Maybe later, fatass."

"I won't go easy on you like I did this time! :P"

"You never did."

"Good luck, kid!"

And that was it. His last message surprised me so much that I forgot to write back. Did he just wish me luck?

After some adventures, we finally got back to DenTech City, to the restaurant. God, how much I love this place! Mr. Wily's chip was lost… who cares? I was so happy to do my job again that the others couldn't believe their eyes.

Guess what? My guess about the video was right! Told you I can feel when something bad happens.

* * *

**That's all. Yeah... I don't really like Magnetman ^^; R&R please!**


	10. Episode 47: The NetMobile Grand Pix

**SORRY FOR BEING LATE! T-T I had so much work to do. It might be a little bit shorter than usual, but that's cuz they weren't doing much, really. Thnx for your patience! ^^**

_The NetMobile Grand Pix_

A lull that foreruns the storm. That's what it was…

The whole thing started like this: the kids were eating in our restaurant and were having a chat. Yai, the whiny rich girl announced that her company was developing **cars** for Navis. Cool, you'd say. Then add that they were arranging a race too. Supercool. The other kids got excited. So did our NetOps. That's when…

. We're racing too! – said three familiar voice in unison from the entrance: the NetAgents.

- Don't you NetAgents have better things to do? – snapped Count Zap.

- Like saving the world and stuff? – added Mr. Match.

Black Rose and Misteriyu started a template speech about us and Grave. Commander Beef added that he wanted to win this thing. Yai accepted all of us, Lan psyched out but Yai said "business is business". So the band got together.

Then the girl showed the vehicles through her PET. Our NetOps went off to clean up, cuz we were closing, only Yahoot stayed to choose one. You won't believe what he picked. A train. A freakin' steam train. Okay, that had enough room for all of us but still… eh, I knew we would lose.

The day of the race finally came. The Ayano-tech created a very cool racecourse, I had to admit. The announcer was a maid (?), the auditorium was full, everything's okay.

She started like "what a beautiful day we have". Dude, what did she expect in the cyberworld? Maybe she meant the human world, heck knows. Protoman jumped into the course with a cool motorbike, being show-off again and said he'd be the winner. So the maid introduced the vehicles. That's when our NetOps realized we were sitting in a train. We were Number 6.

- Hey! Tell me why we're riding in a **steam train** when we're supposed to be in a **car** race? – commented Maddy.

- Even though a sports car might have been faster, I've always been a **fan** of steam-trains – explained Yahoot. – It's so much fun to blow the horn.

It seemed he wasn't taking it seriously either. I wanted to head something but I didn't want to look like an idiot in front of everyone.

- Who cares about the horn? – growled Mr. Match.

- We're supposed to win this race for World Tree! – added Jack.

Protoman and Gutsman with his tank (!) passed Megaman's racing car. To hell with physics, I say. (:P) He fell into line with Numberman, who closed up behind. So Gutsman sent him flying with a GutsHammer. Wackoman commented he should be a fortune-teller, cuz he knew Numberman would be the first to log out. We started laughing.

Next up was a tunnel. Iceman, who was with Glide, climbed onto the top of their bus and froze the road. We weren't affected cuz our tires simply tore through the ice and when it got too thick, Heatman created a heat barrier around us and opened the way.

Gutsman's tank slipped and started spinning around. There goes the famous caterpillar. He almost crushed into Roll but in the last second she put on the brakes and turned the wheel, so she slipped right next to the tank and span around with him. That's when I spotted out that cyberdog, Rush who was chained to the bonnet. He broke free and climbed into the car. What the heck he was doing there, I don't know. Gutsman got too dizzy and blasted his own tank, making himself to log out. We burst out in laughing. This race was cool.

Megaman tried to keep control with spinning his wheels. That's when Magicman ram into him from the back. Megaman lost control, but – too bad – Lan reacted fast and downloaded a Spiketire chip that aligned Megaman so he even was driving on the ceiling for a minute.

We cleared the iceroad and everyone changed tires. A familiar voice came from the announcing room: Mr. Higsby, Numberman's NetOp. We almost shouted to kick him out of there but that wouldn't have helped anyway. In front of us was a drawbridge. That was opening up. We got scared for a minute that we wouldn't be able to make it but Wackoman (!) made a plan. We were the last ones. Everyone got through except the NetAgents. Their vehicle, a four-wheeled **submarine**, was too heavy to make it to other end and fell into the water. That would have been our fate to if it weren't for Wackoman who shot his ball and broke the legs of the two ends. The bridge collapsed, and stayed like that for the rest of the race. So we went through a flat road to Lap 2.

The maid started cheering for Yai and Glide. Jack downloaded the chip that converted our train into an electric type. Cool. So I gathered all my power and transmitted it to the antennas. The train speeded up and the others started cheering like we were on a roller coaster. The only disadvantage of it was that I lost my power too quickly and couldn't regenerate it in time. That meant I had to divide up my energy.

We passed everyone. The others let it go to their heads, though there were two more laps to clear. Heatman and Wackoman started attacking the others. The pyromaniac summoned Firetowers that forced the others to get out of the way, while Wackoman shot his ball that crushed into Glides and Iceman's bus and made it explode. I seriously started fearing that thing.

- It's a whole new race and it belongs to World Three! – he laughed.

That's when Chaud downloaded a faster engine, followed by everyone else. They passed us, but we couldn't speed up because of my power-limit.

Suddenly I saw something from the corner of my eye. Something was emerging from the water: the NetAgents' submarine. I should have known they won't be stopped by water. I thought they would get back in the race but instead of that they cut in our train and stopped. Magicman screamed at them to get out of the way and I cut the connection but it was too late. We impacted at full speed and sent flying. Me and Wackoman crashed against the fence and logged out.

Every fell out NetRacer were sent to a kind of infirmary where they checked them and if they were okay, they could g back to the PET. Well, we started a scuffle there.

Heatman, covered in fire, was chasing Woodman who Skullman tried to save with two Boomerangbones but his attack was blocked by Wackoman and Magicman. That left Sharkman to me. He may be fast and agile but being water type means his weakness was electricity. We destroyed the entire "room" while our NetOps were having a battle of words. In the end the security guys had to hold down us, making this fight a drawn. Too bad, I was winning. Jack always loved the fried fish, thought I would prepare one for him. (:3)

We were quite a match for the NetAgents. When we got back we saw our NetOps rolling on the floor, laughing their butts off. When we asked what happened, Jack told us that the race was won by Rush, who, after an explosion, flew through the finish line, winning with only 10 centimeters.

Our day couldn't get any better. We were roaring with laughter.

We needed it. Cuz after tat there weren't much laughing at all…

**

* * *

**

R&R plz!


	11. Episode 49: Grave

**Yay, another one! Though it wasn't too long either, I do hope it turned out better than the last one ^^; **

_Grave_

The Great Virusbeast appeared and for a start it destroyed a part of the city, attacked Megaman, and deleted an electric Navi called Thunderman. Depression became widespread.

Panic spread across NetCity. Though the monster wasn't there, but the pictures about it were more than enough. It was unbelievable how far Grave could go to gain power. The city was the centre, the heart of everything. I didn't worry about our restaurant. Okay, I did, but there were more important things. Like… the hospitals. What about that? The two hospitals with hundreds of sick people who were being kept alive by some kind of machine. What would happen to them? Gauss and Magnetman were never sensitive or anything but this… this was horrible.

But… someone else must be behind the scenes. This beast was a miracle, the terrible top of programming. I didn't believe that Kid Grave was the creator either.

After the monster's appearance that was all I could think of. Grave really could kill for power. I was feeling sick, didn't want to do anything. The others weren't better either. Our NetOps lost all hope (except Mr. Match) for recreating World Three. We ticked Mr. Match and Heatman off with that kind of attitude, but what could we do? Wackoman was groveling on the table while I was leaning back on my chair and staring at the ceiling, counting those little shining orbs. Only Yahoot and Magicman were in shape though they were in curry-business for a long time. We still had to adapt to it. Mr. Match and Heatman escaped from the restaurant, yelling that we were driving them nuts.

- Hey, Wacko! – I said after a **very** long pause.

- What? – he moaned while still groveling on the table. He started turning into the different tones of grey. Like a chameleon.

- Did you know that there are 435 orbs on the ceiling?

- In the oven there are 623.

- You won.

- And also the Sea (a.k.a. the endless Curry-sea) has 870 carrot-pieces in it.

- And 789 meatballs.

- You couldn't do anything else either, could you? – he asked, finally lifting his face and looking at me.

- Of course not – I sighed. – Do I look like someone who is busy?

- You hate being bored, don't you?

- Nah, I got used to it.

- Then what's wrong?

- Nothing – I frowned. I forgot that Wackoman is very good at reading from face. Sometimes I felt like he can even see inside my soul.

- Yup, there is something – he stated. I gave up.

- Damnit, that idiot Grave is my problem!

- It's everyone's right now.

- How can they be so ruthless?

- Well, if we add that Gauss and Magnetman are on the top…

- Thanks, I needed that – I interrupted sarcastically. At least he didn't point out that jerk was my bro.

- Sorry – he sighed. He was always full of color, someone would think he was dying, being pale and all.

- Just let us survive this… Please, just let us survive! – I said my prayer to the sky.

- Well, unless Megaman and his friends aren't trying to save the world, we're doomed.

Man, I missed the old Wackoman, who always tried to ease the atmosphere somehow with a dumb joke.

We didn't have problem with the restaurant, heck no! At least not me. Jack and I were grateful for this little place. I was troubled by the way the world will change when Grave wins. We couldn't do much, couldn't stand a chance against any of their Navis. Except Heatman of course.

Suddenly Magicman ran to us.

- Something's happening! – he shouted.

- What? – I groaned.

Magicman opened a screen to NetCity. Freezeman and Heatman were dashing against each other and were falling from a… frozen, flying building? Megaman was clinging to the edge of it, and taking advantage of Freezeman not being after him, he started climbing to the top. Something there was causing it.

Heatman and Freezeman were smacking each other down below. Suddenly over the skyscraper a kind of sand flare appeared and swallowed it along with Megaman. We didn't know what was going on. And for a half an hour we didn't get the answer.

Suddenly we heard a strange noise from outside. Yahoot opened the door whereof the wind almost ripped his head off. Outside there was a yellow helicopter slowly descending towards the pavement. Our NetOps ran out.

- Get away from here before you drive away all our costumers! – shouted Yahoot.

That's when the helicopter's gun turned to them. If I had a heart, it would have skipped a beat. I thought it was from Grave. The pilot opened fire and I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see that. I heard they were shouting but it wasn't painful or anything, like they were simply… surprised? I dared to take a look. They were covered with pink liquid which Maddy identified as strawberry yoghurt. Strawberry yoghurt?

Suddenly Lan's voice spoke up from the helicopter.

- World Three, listen up! You're gonna help us get to Megaman!

I was about to explode. That stupid, little, fifth-grade kid was ordering **adults** around? Of course they had to agree. The copter landed and we got on. Wackoman started with jumping on Glide and stifling him until I and Magicman could drag him away. Wacko was ticked, he was howling like hell that Megaman and the others were taken aback. He was shouting that what those idiots were thinking, we thought they were from Grave and wanted to kill Maddy and the others and so on. Wacko was rarely angry, but when that happened, he was **furious**.

When we managed to calm down a little bit, the kid told us the coordinates where we were heading. They said Megaman was taken there. You won't believe what was there: our old hideout which was blown up along with Mr. Wily by Pharaoman. The copter landed on a nearby clearing.

Never liked that place. It was too dark, too unfriendly for my taste. Most of the ceiling broke in and sunlight infiltrated. The floor was covered with detritus, the computers were destroyed except one that was working fine. Too fine. Maddy said there was a program running on it. Yahoot checked with his PET. So they checked us in.

- Oh, not you! – growled Gutsman.

- It's cool – I calmed him down.

- We want to help out too! – smiled Wackoman, who got back his colorfulness and enthusiasm, probably from finally taking some action.

Magicman stated this place weren't looking like we left it. We headed to a direction from where we could hear whispers. Like a ghost talking. It was creepy. Then we saw them.

Megaman was lying on a rock and next to him was a… hardly higher, strange guy wearing a poncho and a helmet that looked like bat-ears. I guessed it was that Bass Navi the kids were talking about.

- You're the Net Navi called Bass, I presume! – I growled and tried to hide my fear. He looked familiar like I've seen him before somewhere.

- What have you done to Megaman? – snapped Glide.

- I finished with your Megaman, that's what I've done – Bass hissed back. – Take him. At last… I have the final piece of the puzzle.

And then he simply vanished. Megaman woke with a start after some minutes, like he had a bad dream. We tried to ask him about this Bass, but he couldn't tell much either.

Some minutes later Grave darkened the counsel…

**

* * *

**

R&R please!


	12. Episode 50: Bass

**I tried to finish it as fast as I could ^^ Next up: the sadest episode of the history of Megaman T-T

* * *

**

_Bass_

The Great Virusbeast was unleashed at NetCity. All it had to do was to step one and could delete entire parts of the city. I was sure it was the end of the world.

Megaman said Protoman got deleted by it. There goes the cool guy. I only felt sorry for him because we needed everyone: And he had to commit suicide. Congratulations. I always knew that heroes would end up two meters underground very shortly.

I was afraid. I didn't know what would happen if we fail. Would we all die? Or simply get our programs overwritten? I couldn't guess which was worse.

Lan was offering condolences to Chaud who finally managed to say something important: Gauss was behind all those missing Net Navis. Wow man, somehow I could have guessed it. Count Zap got ticked and along with Yahoot he started working on a computer. They wanted to break into Gauss' system. Of course Yai was whining again.

- Gauss's system is one of the most advanced Netsecure in the world. Almost as tough as my own!

Her own? The one which lasted for 10 minutes against me? Dude, what did Gauss have then?

Too bad later it turned out that only the inner system was weak, the outer one was tough. Just like Gauss's. Yahoot told our NetOps after a minute to check us in, cuz he could only make the firewall open for a short time. So they checked us in, and we were traveling through a channel. Yahoot was typing like mad. And the firewall appeared in front of us.

- Hey, they gonna crash! – shouted Dex. Somehow I had to agree with him.

- Got it! – said Yahoot and pressed the ENTER. The wall opened and we flew through.

- Haha! It's finally payback-time, dear brother! – Jack was about to dance around the room but was calmed down by Maddy:

- We just got in, you count-mister, still a long way to go.

I couldn't say better myself. We arrived to some kind of hall where we were greeted by lose… Security Navis.

- We're surrounded – whimpered Wackoman. – Now what?

Probably he rarely had work with security systems. Megaman attacked with an Electrosword and 6 Navis had to log out in one row.

- Leave some for us! – shouted Yai.

Glide attacked with a Herosword, Gutsman with a Super GutsHammer, Iceman with Cyberblizzard, Roll with a Trident, Magicman with Magicfire and I with an Electric Blaze, while Wackoman called his cute little water-type doll and summoned an Aquatower which was more powerful than without that doll. Crazy, huh?

When all of the Security Navis fell, a door opened that led deeper in the system. Lan told us to be careful because Gauss was pretty sneaky. Yeah, like I didn't know that.

We stepped in, and take a closer look at a "pillar" whereof I almost turned on my heels and ran out. The pillars were made of cells, were covered with glass and inside in every cell there was a Net Navi who was eaten by the Virusbeast. Their eyes were closed, their skin was pale. I automatically pressed close to Wackoman and Magicman. Deafening silence and cold. A mortuary, nothing else.

We split into two groups to search the area. Megaman and his friends weren't far when a hole appeared under their feet and swallowed them. We were about to go after them but viruses blocked our way. Hundreds of them. We attacked them, deleted 10 only to get 20 in their places. We wouldn't have lasted for long like that. Magnetman was somewhere out there and if I wanted to beat him, I needed all my power.

- There's way too many of these things! – I hissed.

- Too many for us three to handle alone! – whimpered Wackoman. – A little help here, Maddy?

Our NetOps desperately tried to help, to think of something. We had to hang in there for some time. Finally they came up with something. They teleported us away from there and left three dummies for the viruses who fell into the trap. They attacked the dolls while we slipped away.

- Enjoy the dummies, dummies! – Wackoman sticked out his tongue. Man, I really should break him of that habit.

We jumped into the hole and after a hair-rising tunnel we landed on our feet (for Wackoman it was on ball). Who we were facing with? Who? Magnetman, of course! We quickly summed up the situation: Glide and Iceman, Roll and Gutsman were pinned against the wall with two Greatmagnets (I hated that trick of his), and he probably beat the crap out of Megaman who was trying to push himself up with his arms that had the same markings as the Virusbeast. In a cage. Oooookay.

- Better late then never! – said Wackoman.

- Alright, let's take him down! – I tried to get the fight going but…

- Stop! That's an order! – said a familiar voice from somewhere. All too familiar.

A screen appeared on the wall in front of us. With Mr. Wily. And guess what? It wasn't a recording. Our NetOps almost had a heart-attack. The old man always **loved** to explain things so he started.

After the Pharaoman-incident he went into hiding for a while, so he could plan without interruption, and to keep everyone busy he created a robot called Kid Grave and gave him the leadership. Meanwhile he created, as the top of programming, the Great Virusbeast from Pharaoman's data. He wanted it to destroy the Cyberworld and create a new one with him as it's ruler. Okay, now that's what I call an ambition.

Magnetman was grinning like a Cheshire cat, he made me want to punch him.

_*Magicman logging out*_

I looked towards to Magicman only to see him log out.

- Now that I know my opponent's Mr. Wily, I can't continue! – said Yahoot sadly. He gave up too soon…

Wackoman looked at me then he logged out too. Maddy retreated as well. The kids desperately tried to dissuade them from doing it but it was already too late.

Never liked the old guy. You know what? More like **hated** him! He was a mad old fart who was only good for causing trouble to the world. I bet he was organizing Grave even when he was our leader. He only cared about power. Does someone like him deserve to live? I don't think so.

Magnetman's grin was so wide I almost jumped at him to beat him up. But I had to wait for Jack. What would he do? Log me out? Retreat from this old brat who we owe nothing?

- He left us to **rot** while my brother rose to even greater power in Grave! – he growled. It was a good sign.

The others tried to warn him not to say anything he can't take back, but Jack was furious. So was I.

- Stay out of this! This is between me and my brother! – shouted Jack. – Elecman, get Magnetman! No mercy!

He didn't need to say twice. I ran up and crashed into him, starting the fight.

- Now Jack, if you're that jealous, maybe Magnetman can show **why** Mr. Wily chose **me** and not **you**! – laughed Gauss.

That voice really irritated me. Or maybe I was already too ticked to bare it. But I had to concentrate on Magnetman. Stall off him and his attacks from me and Megaman's gang who weren't in the shape to get out of the way. The cage was big, but not big enough for me to fight like this. And even worse, Magnetman knew it too.

Meanwhile Wily was explaining again, the kids talked back too, but that dialogue was the least of my problems. I punched Magnetman on the face whereof he kicked me in the belly and send me flying. Because of the small place we had to put up a fight. And that meant I was losing. Thoguh my rage did give me enough power to cope with him.

I stood up and dashed against him only to stop. Jack weren't paying attention. Wily was laughing madly. Bass fought the Virusbeast and… he lost. The monster gained his power and that meant the end of the world.

Well, the world's end arrived sometimes later… I didn't live that, though…

* * *

**R&R please!**


	13. Episode 51: End of the End

**SORRRYYYYY! I'M SO SORRY! It was ready ages ago, but I didn't have enough time to translate it! T-T Boy, I do hope I didn't piss you off too much, guys!  
**

* * *

_End of the end_

Well, yeah… I wouldn't have minded skipping this day of my life…

The world was about to crumble, Bass was defeated, The Virusbeast was stronger than ever, part of NetCity was deleted, Mr. Wily's back, we were trapped in a cage, four were pinned against the wall, Megaman was down, and I was facing with an all-in wrestler without enough space to avoid him. Of course it was perfectly enough for **him**.

What can I say? Damnit. Not even the greatest optimism could have helped here. Somehow I knew I'd not survive this adventure, because even if I defeated Magnetman, rescued the others and slipped away to the city or the PET, we would be the dinner of the Virusbeast.

Megaman somehow got up and draggled out of the way, giving me more space finally. I could jump away from the attacks. Magnetman got pissed, but he was forced to attack from farther. He was throwing Magnetballs, but I could avoid them easily. Man, I've never summoned Electric Blaze as fast before. He was surprised too. It hit him but I knew he won't be knocked out by this. And guess what? He did appear from the dustcloud like a bull at the bull-fighting. He shot a Magnetball, I could avoid that, then he came, I jumped aside, but when I turned to him, something red slashed in his hand.

The next second all I could understand was feeling something going through my chest. Time slowed down. After a wave of unbearable pain my body went numb, nothing could get to my brain clearly. I collapsed onto the ground and couldn't move an inch because of the pain radiating through my body. Something fell onto my head (later the others told me Magnetman stepped on me) but I hardly felt it. I heard voices… they were distant. Jack's howl, Roll's scream, Gauss's maniac laughter. A giant blue flash. I got those.

Then, as I was coming to my senses again, I felt Magnetman lifts his leg off and shouts back: "QUIET!"

_*BLAMM!*_

The laser hitting his face made him stumble backwards. Megaman perked up from something and now he was beating the hell out of him. Meanwhile I was gaining more power and senses back, though I still couldn't move. Jack was speaking to me all the time but I couldn't answer.

Megaman changed style and started thrashing Magnetman. Somehow I moved my arm. I felt like a newborn baby who still had to learn how to control his body. Like I forgot everything. Jack noticed it:

- Come on, Elecman! Stand up.

- Go to hell – I breathed then said a little louder: - You think it's easy?

Every movement resulted in a wave of pain in my stomach.

- Let's show 'em what we're made of – continued Jack. Looking back I'm very grateful to him for doing it, but back then it was annoying.

Somehow I knelt up, though I felt dizzy and almost fall back from the pain. I saw Megaman. He was pointing a very strong-looking blaster at Magnetman, but something had happened to his arms, lines were flashing up on them, and he began to stumble.

- Ha! It sure didn't last long – smirked Magnetman and began to summon a Magnetball. – Extra Code or not, you can't even stand, much less aim!

If it hit Megaman, it would force him to log out or even delete him, in turn he was the only one around here who could still fight. Well, sorta. Why do we always have to make tough decisions in a few seconds?

I sprang up, even though I almost fell over, and got behind Magnetman.

- Then why don't we even up the odds? – I hissed, grabbed his arms and pulled them backwards.

- ELECMAN, LET GO! – he cried at me and tried to break free. It hurt like hell.

- Okay, this is, Megaman! Looks like you only gonna get this one chance in taking down Magnetman, so **make it count**! – I shouted. I was really surprised I could still talk since I was seeing stars.

- Move away first, Elecman – he moaned. He wasn't in better shape either.

- As soon as you're sure you can't miss… Hurry but don't waste the shot! – because then we all die, I was sure of it.

Magnetman was squirming like a fish in the net, my grip was getting weaker. My body was going numb again.

Megaman fired. The blue light almost blinded me. Then it finally popped into my head that I'm **really** going to die here. The laser burnt us, Magnetman was howling in pain as if he was getting skinned or something. Maybe it did hurt, but I was so numb I couldn't feel anything.

- Hold still, you big baby! – I hissed. – It won't be long now…

- Let go, Elecman! Save yourself! – cried, surprisingly, **Lan**.

- No! Whatever you do, Magnetman goes down! – shouted Jack too.

He wanted nothing more. He still wanted nothing more than defeating Gauss. For a second I was thinking that I'll disobey him and let go of Magnetman. To show him that I'm not a mindless puppet. But then again… it wouldn't have changed anything. I'd have died either way.

I finally screamed when my data give in for the laser. Blue flash, then… nothing.

I was always afraid of death. But then, there I was… calm. Totally calm. I yielded to my fate, I knew it was pointless to fight. Even if I got out of the laser in time, I still had a serious injury that would kill me. If not? Then the Virusbeast would devour me along with everything else. I never wanted to delete Magnetman. Just defeat him once. Only once. But I didn't succeed in it, not even now. I just held him down while Megaman killed him.

It was so dark.

_Well, this will be kinda boring if it lasts forever_, I thought. Then I realized I was **still** thinking. So… I didn't turn into nothing.

I opened my eyes… or I thought I did, because first nothing changed. Then I spotted a little, pink cyberbug floating before me. I looked around. I was floating in somewhere black where bugs with different colors danced around and I even saw a Milky Way-like whirlpool in the distance. Suddenly it dawned on me where I was: in the **Undernet**. In our world it was like the humans' Underworld. I have heard rumors about it. Some said it was like Hell. Well… it was sure calmer than Hell.

Then I heard voices. Distant ones that I couldn't even realize at first:

_- Farewell, Elecman! And thank you…_

…

_- Thanks to Elecman, all our friends are safe. He was…__ a hero…_

For minutes (or hours?) I was starring at one point, trying to understand all of it. Me, a hero? Never really thought someone would ever said that to **me**. I didn't do it to save them… or did I? I didn't really know either.

And… and Jack, he… thanked me. He thanked me for sticking with him till the last second. For sacrificing myself for him and the others. For doing my best.

I started crying. I **very rarely** cried. I don't even know when was the last time. Damnit, only my deletion could make us realize that we needed each other? I missed him already.

- JAAAACCCCKKKK! – I howled. – IF YOU HEAR ME, ANSWER ME! JAAACCKKK!

No answer. Oh right, I was dead.

A Navi usually has some kind of backup-data, so if he gets deleted, they can revive him from that. I couldn't really count on it. The creation of the backup-data is very complicated and it needed to be upgraded often with memories and stuff. I didn't think Jack had brought himself to do it.

"_If I ever get deleted, would he care? Would he care that he had lost his Navi, or that he had lost a battle? Forget me forever and buy a new one?"_

I got the answer. He did care. He cared that he lost me. Even if he buys a new Navi, he won't forget me. Or at least for a time. It satisfied me. I wasn't a nobody to him after all.

I wiped off my tears and smiled. After a while I thought it would be good if I had some company, and then…

- I'll **gut** you for this, goblin! – shouted a very familiar voice from nearby: Magnetman.

He was floating upside down (well, at least for me) and was pissed off. The Undernet seemed to grant my wish, as the NetAgents appeared out of thin air too.

- You? – I asked wonderingly.

- You have three guesses – mumbled Sharkman.

- We can ask the same from you – said Woodman.

- You miserable little, green gnome! – hissed Magnetman. – That idiot held me down so Megaman could kill us!

- What? – asked Skullman.

- Long story short: I sacrificed myself for Megaman and his friends – I answered simply.

-… No way – I've never thought sharks can have such big eyes.

Magnetman only growled in annoyance.

- But if you're here, that means… - I started.

- Nah, the city hasn't got deleted yet – waved Skullman. – Only almost. We tried to destroy the Virusbeast with a weapon called the Deletron an… yeah, you can see.

- What did you expect? – smirked Magnetman slowly turning around. – It has two Ultimate Programs and even the bugs can occlude energy.

- We get it, fatass – snorted Woodman.

- Who's talking, tree-stump? – he cried back.

- Calm down! – I snapped. – It doesn't matter anymore, does it? We're in the Undernet, dead, that's all. Why hate each other more, when it's so pointless?

- Good point – nodded Skullman.

- You left out a detail that I'm here **because of you**! – shouted Magnetman.

- Yeah, so? – I shrugged. – You stabbed me across the chest. It's the least you deserve.

- Are you always fighting like this? – asked carefully Skullman.

- Sure – I smiled at him.

- If I can get my hands on you once more, I'll break your arm, you! – hissed Magnetman.

- You've done that twice already – I said calmly. – I don't think you'd succeed since… - I tumbled backwards slowly. -… I outmaneuver you.

I felt like being in my element. I almost immediately could control my every movement. Magnetman wasn't this slick.

- What, you're doing all-in wrestling or what? – asked Woodman.

- Yup – I laughed. – As long as you can keep the distance, you're safe.

- Wow, you've got some nerves suddenly! – hissed Magnetman. – You didn't have this big mouth when we were fighting!

- Maybe – I admitted. – But this was my tactics from the beginning – then I changed the topic. – Do you think everyone will end up here or they will get reprogrammed?

- I say it's not over yet! – said Sharkman hell-bent. – We still have Megaman and his friends!

- You can forget him – grinned widely Magnetman. – He couldn't have hit me if it hadn't been for Elecman.

- You said my name out loud? – I asked truly amazed. – Wow, never thought it would happen.

- Oh shut up, goblin! – hissed Magnetman. – I had to laugh on this.

- Let's finish this, okay? – I smiled. – It doesn't matter anymore. I will forgive you.

- Yeah, like I'll do that!

- Fine by me.

- Don't tell me I'll have to listen to this forever – mumbled Sharkman, but he suddenly froze.

A strange, dim light surrounded him and the other two.

_*Reverse*_ - said a voice from somewhere.

- What? – said Woodman.

I had to grin on this.

- Megaman had won – I said. – Happy new life! – the NetAgents started vanishing. – Give my regards to Jack!

- Will do – promised Sharkamn then they disappeared.

- Oh man – sulked Magnetman.

- You don't have a backup-data either, do you? – I asked.

- I don't know – he shrugged.

- Neither do I. Hey, cheer up! It could be worse.

- Like how?

- It could be like the Hell. Look around how peaceful it is!

- Yay. (-.-)

- Don't act like this – I laughed. I felt so happy, I don't know why.

- Kid, shut your mouth before I sock one in your face!

- If you can catch me – and I swam a little farther from him.

Magnetman followed me, though much slower. We started chasing each other for fun. He didn't mean it. We were only doing this to kill time. To have some fun.

When we stopped, I saw a light around him too.

_*Second chance*_

- What the…? – he was taken aback.

- Gauss's reviving you – I smiled sadly. – Farewell!

- Don't think you can get away this easily – he chuckled. – Look at yourself.

I was surrounded by the light too.

- We'll meet again, kid. Good luck! – and he vanished.

The light became stronger, in the end I could see nothing else. I closed my eyes and…

… woke up. I was floating in some kind of blue ether. My vision was blurry, I could hardly get something from the picture in front of me.

-…cman? – said a voice.

I shook my head. My vision cleared. In front of me, as if I was looking through the glass of an aquarium, was…

- Jack? – I managed to spit out.

- Elecman, can you hear me? – he asked, his face and hand was pushed against the glass.

I figured out I was in our basement. In the same glass tank that had Torchman in it when he was injured.

- You look… stupid like this – I smiled tiredly.

- You're alive! – he shouted and danced around the tank. – It's a miracle!

- You brought me back…

- Thanks God I have brought myself to create the backup-data – explained Jack happily. – Never thought I'd need it once.

- You… when? – I moaned.

- For a while now. How do you feel?

- Kinda… tired – I admitted. – But well, I guess.

- Okay. Rest some more, and you'll recover completely.

- How long was I …

-… deleted? – Jack took a chair to the tank. – For almost two weeks. I had to hunt down that Mr. Famous with Mr. Match to help me revive you.

- And what happened after I was… gone?

- The kids got Megaman, they dropped us at the restaurant and went to Yai's home. I don't know what they were doing there, but after a while Megaman appeared in the city and he had a new style. He sucked in the Virusbeast and everything else with it… – he told. –… Then everything was covered in white light and we thought the Cyberworld was truly finished. Then suddenly bugs started falling from the sky and everything built itself up again. Every Navi that got deleted by the Virusbeast returned. After that I started looking for Mr. Famous to bring you back. And… I'm truly glad it went off well.

-… When was the last time you refreshed it?

- Honestly? I was doing that all the time on that day. Somehow I knew something bad will happen, and I didn't want to lost anything from you.

That's when my memories came back. I remembered everything: our destroyed hideout, Bass, the Virusbeast, Magnetman, the blue light… and the Undernet too. Did Magnetman remembered everything too? Because if not, then it's hopeless to come around with him. What a shame, I hoped for the best.

- Are you okay? – asked Jack.

I was so deep in my own head, I went totally silent.

- Uh, yeah sure – I said quickly. – I just… daydreamed.

- Mr. Famous said you should spend the night here, after that maybe we can transfer you back to the PET – said Jack. – Anything you want?

-… One, actually – I mumbled carefully. I didn't get use to **he** asking **that** from **me**. It was against the normal Zap-thinking.

- Yes?

-… Stay here for the night, please? – I said. – I… I don't want to be alone. I don't want to…

Why was I acting like this? I don't know. Never really liked being alone. And then I desperately needed someone, **anyone**.

- You're lucky I got a day-off from the restaurant – grinned Jack. – Besides it's 9 p.m.

- 9 p.m.?

- Yup. You've slept for quite long.

-… Wow…

I couldn't fall asleep again, so we spent the night with talking. It felt so good. I even forgot for a while that he was my NetOp. Like we were best friends again. If anything, I envied Megaman for his relationship with Lan. Like they were brothers.

Around dawn I fell asleep again, and woke up in my PET around noon. Jack managed to take another day-off, but it was very easy since the others knew what was going on. So we spent the day in our little flat. I felt kinda uneasy not being there and help them out, but I still wasn't recovered fully.

One crazy season has ended. And another one started. Thanks God we weren't in this that much…

* * *

**R&R please! And from now on there won't be this many chapters since they are reduced to be background characters T-T**


	14. Episode 54: Chisao's in Town

**Finally I had enough ideas and time to finish it -.- Enjoy!**

_

* * *

Chisao's in Town_

I hate competing. Not to mention the jerky competitors.

It started like this: a megajerk guy called Saburo arrived to town, as a noodle-cook. And I (stupid!) was hoping that he would be a normal guy, and may even help us boost the restaurant, since there was a famous dish called spicy noodle curry, that had legendary flavor, according to some people. Well, Yahoot was the Curryking, so with his curry it would have been unforgettable.

Unfortunately nobody else thought about it, and that idiot Saburo opened his restaurant right next to us. It was a declaration of war. Oh and I haven't even mentioned the ad.

A little, raw-boned, freaking loser NetNavi, Noodleman was in it, who started with this:

- Why settle for the same old curry when you can eat noodles? …

This was too much for Yahoot. For him it almost meant the same as swearing at his mother. And let's face it: that was a very jerky thing from Saburo and his skinny NetNavi.

I have noticed the sheep-like personality of the humans: if someone goes to a place, usually the others do the same. There's nothing wrong with it, I guess. One can't form an opinion of something without trying it out.

The only thing I don't get is why I am the only one around here who can understand it? Why can't our NetOps (who are **humans**) get it? Everybody's going to the new restaurant, so what? A few days and everything will turn back to normal.

In our place Yahoot declared war against Saburo with whom he had already had some quarrels before, and gathered the gang to let off steam (a.k.a. swearing like heck).

- Eh… Jack? – I decided to get forward with my spicy-noodle-curry idea. – You know, I think we shouldn't…

- Not now, Elecman! – he interrupted. – We're planning how to destroy his restaurant.

- But…

- I think I know what we are gonna do!

- Leave me out of this!

I gave up my plan for a while. Outside the queue was huge. Our NetOps spotted out the kids among the crowd and ran outside. There was a small, 7 years old, cute boy. Jack and the others started shouting at them that what they were thinking going into the new restaurant. I facepalmed.

And soon Saburo appeared too. I thought a fight would break out. I was waiting for Yahoot to beat him up with some kind of cool ninja-move, but it didn't happen. Well at least they didn't swear at each other. That's when Yahoot made the biggest mistake ever: he offered the kids everything free.

Let's mention that not-really-negligible detail that they had birth defects, as instead of stomachs, there were black holes in their bellies. A whale can't eat as much as they, I swear.

- Where do those little brats put all of it? – hissed Jack.

Good question since except for Dex they all are thin. Growing organism or not, that was a scary amount.

I was in the net with the others when Megaman and his friends came. We have met before so I didn't get the "Dude, you are alive?" questions. Heatman immediately got offended and flew away, with Magicman on his tail who went to calm him down.

- How was the Undernet? – asked Iceman with giant eyes. For some odd reason he was very interested in this topic since he asked every stupid detail.

- Believe me, not what you expect – I said. – And I wish you never to get to know it either.

- But… - started Iceman, but Megaman shut him up with a glance.

- It must be pretty boring working here – looked Roll around.

That wasn't nice. Wackoman and I looked at him offended.

- You take that back right now – hissed Wackoman.

- You know nothing about the adult life – I huffed. – To us this is a blessing.

- What? – asked Roll.

- You will understand it with time, why it is so great to own a restaurant – continued Wackoman.

We didn't have time for other mystical stuff cuz Dex borrowed the NetTerminal. I don't really know why we have one. Maybe when we still thought we could rebuild World Three and we planned to face Megaman there. Or not, heck knows.

Megaman and the others ran off, saying something like "they had to help". We didn't really care until Gutsman neatly blew out the side of the arena with a Program Advance. I didn't know I could open my eyes that big. I had never seen one from a distance, only close. Very close.

That gorilla knew something. For a minute we froze. But soon everything went back to normal when the kids quickly left the place. The rest of the day was usual, with a few costumers.

Then… well, then the evening came.

We were about to close, it was quiet and calm, our NetOps let the steam off. Yahoot who was living just above the restaurant had already gone to bed. I decided to try once more.

- Jack?

- Yes?

- I've got an idea about Saburo…

- Something great to ruin his restaurant? – his face lit up.

- No not really, but…

_*BANG!*_

One of the lamps blew up and the madness started. The dishwasher was opening and closing itself, water poured from the taps and gas cooker burst out in flames.

Man, it was like a nightmare. Jack and the others ran behind the counter to hide from the blowing lamps.

- hat's happening? – shouted Maddy.

- How should I know? – answered Mr. Match. – Must be a virus. Let's send them in!

- Leave it to us – said Heatman.

This wasn't a good idea. As we entered, nothing changed. In fact the entire net was empty, everything seemed normal.

- Show yourself, jerk! – shouted Wackoman, turning to the curry-sea.

Nothing. You know, when chaos rampages in the human world, but in the net it's silent, you can bet there is someone there. It's the truth, anyone would agree with me.

Suddenly I spotted out from the corner of my eye that the sauce was slightly bubbling. But before I could say anything, yellow, slimy, disgusting tentacles exploded out of the sea and grabbed us.

Wackoman screamed, me and Heatman were swearing but all of us almost got a heart-attack. They held us down onto some meatballs, we couldn't move. Meanwhile in the human world the madness went on. Yahoot ran down to the noise.

- What? What is this? – he was taken aback.

- I'm not sure, everything's going high wire! – shouted Jack over the noise.

- We were just closing up when everything went crazy! – said Maddy. – So we sent in our NetNavis…

-… to check it out, but then Heatman, Wackoman and Elecman were attacked and now we can't control them! – continued Mr. Match.

Meanwhile we were fighting to get free, but as long as we couldn't see our enemy, we couldn't do much. I was about to use the dirtiest, dumbest part of my vocabulary that I had learnt ages ago with Jack, when finally the jerk decided to show himself. He emerged from the sauce on a potato. As I saw him, I couldn't stop myself from saying:

- Hey, look, it's Gutsman!

Like heck was he Gutsman, though his appearance was almost the same. The problem was his color. Unlike the real Gutsman he was light yellow and red and brown. Somehow it was so familiar.

- Ha! No, not exactly. I'm Nugetsman – he smirked.

I looked at him with the "Aha, sure" face. Two identical NetNavi in the World Wide Web was very unlikely, not to mention in the same town. He was deceiving us. But why did he choose exactly the shape of that gorilla?

- This is the place. The space aliens' secret hideout – he said to his NetOp. – We need to destroy it so they'll be forced to leave here and never return. Understood?

Great, he even was crazy. I looked at the others. We had had enough of this idiot. So we attacked in unison to make it more effective. But the visitor, as much as he acted crazy, was very fast and clever. Out of his body three more tentacles grew out and forming a shield they deflected our attacks.

I stared at the tentacle holding me. Was it… some kind of pasta?

- What's happening? It has no effect – Heatman was officially afraid of the guy.

- Nugets-nugets-nugets! No curry-shop NetNavis can hurt me! I am Nugetsman!

Man, he was annoying. I was just thinking what would happen if I used the tentacle as a wire to shock him, when Magicman appeared behind him.

- We'll see about that! – he hissed and attacked with his favourite: Magicfire.

Suddenly I felt as the tentacle tug me into the air and in the minute I was hit by the blue fire. Ouch. That hurt. I almost got knocked out.

- Using them as a shield is the coward's way! – Magicman hissed but backed off.

- Ha, that's a good one! – smirked Nugetsman. – Evil space aliens' calling **us** chickens?

Okay, now I was very pissed. What was wrong with this guy? We heard a familiar voice:

- It's time to defeat all those no-good space aliens! And Tunabeem Battlechip in! Download!

Damnit, that was Chisao, Dex's little brother.

A fish appeared in midair and blasted Magicman who had to log out.

Yahoot started to panic while our NetOps were furious. What had we done to that little kid to deserve this?

The fish fired again, this time it aimed for the system itself. The kitchen went even crazier, the kid didn't realize what he was doing. How ironic, I was just thinking that only a 6 year-old would believe this alien-dumb, and we got one here.

The cooker, the lamps, the pipelines all exploded. I shouted at them to get out of the building, until Nugetsman tightened his grip, but they didn't hear it. The smoke started to cover everything. Suddenly Lan and Dex ran in. I didn't know what they were doing here but I sure was grateful. Mr. Match, on the other hand, grabbed Dex's collar:

- You! Why have you done this? We don't deserve this attack. Why did you send your little brother on us?

- My brother? What does Chisao have to do with this? – asked Dex who, apparently, didn't really get the picture.

They sent in their Navis. Finally! I was getting drowned since Nugetsman tightened his grip.

A familiar purple laserflew across the sea and hit my tentacle. I immediately logged out and tried to pull myself together in my PET: Soon the others got there too. We were safe.

The things that happened after that didn't really get my attention since we had to look after Wackoman who, thanks to the shock, became grey again and was about to strangle me with his hug. I got that our NetOps began looking for Chisao but he wasn't in the restaurant. Then "Nugetsman" finally blew his cover. His voice turned totally ridiculous and he did the same dance as Noodleman in that advertisement.

So that little bastard was a shape-shifter. Sneaky. Dex and Lan to the noodle-shop while Gutsman sent the jerk flying with a GutsHammer, forcing him to turn back to his normal form: the raw-boned little freak. He tried to fight but Gutsman logged him out with a Goldfist.

One crazy night had ended. At dawn Saburo was kneeling in front of his restaurant and our NetOps were standing around him, ready to beat him up.

- I just couldn't stand to see everyone's going into Yahoot's place, I just wanted to make them go away – he finally admitted.

- Well I sorta understand – said Jack. – We wanted to make **you** disappear as well.

- Right, in that case… - growled Mr. Match and grabbed his collar. -… let's finish this once and for all!

If I had two of those fluffy things used at cheerings, I swear I would have started jumping around like an idiot with them, cheering for Mr. Match. But Lan had to stop the epic fight.

- Wait! – he said. – If you can understand how he feels, why not forgive him?

- Stay out of this, you noodle-eater! – hissed Jack.

- You don't know what you're talking about. We can't go on like this – added Mr. Match. – Two cooks can't share the same street, just like curry and noodles can't share the same plate.

- Hey, now wait a minute! – the kid's face lit up. That's when I realized too. – I thought there is a famous dish called "spicy noodle curry".

- YEEEEEEES! – howled Yahoot like he had just realized the meaning of life. – SPICY NOODLE CURRY! I completely forgot about that wonderful dish! What was I thinking? I was so consumed with jealousy over losing business, that I lost sight of what is truly important: unforgettable flavor! We'll celebrate the new addition to #1 Curry's menu!

Everybody burst out in tears. Why? Hell knows. Heck, even Wackoman started it because "Maddy was crying too". Jack was kneeling on the ground, sobbing and he got even worse when I (stupid! Stupid!) mentioned that I wanted to mention this before. Mr. Match turned into a prophet and talked about perfect harmony. But the moment they compared the sunrise to spicy noodle curry topped everything. Ooookay.

Saburo closed up and moved into our place. The very first dish of spicy noodle curry was for the kids of course, as they were frequenters here. Later the business was boosted like never before. But we didn't forget that easily.

Saburo was okay, I guess, but we tricked Noodleman wherever and whenever we could. Heatman even started a fight with him, and won.

Later turned out that Saburo was only a visitor in DenTech City. Some kind of family problem broke out at home so he had to leave a few weeks later. Yahoot immediately took down the dish from the menu, partly because only Saburo could make great noodle for it, and partly because he wanted to add it again when the guy returns. Which never happened. We didn't really mind, at least Nodleman was away from us.

Whoops, I kinda sweared a lot in this chapter, didn't I? Oh well, I did mention the dirtiest part of my vocabulary… :P

* * *

**R&R please!**


	15. Axess Ep 9: Dex Returns

**SORRYsorrysorrysorrysorry! I know It's been more than 9 months since updating this story, and I know probably everyone lost interest in it by now XDD But my thoughts wandered away from Megaman NT Warrior and I just can't write if I'm not interested. Sorry again, and enjoy XDD**

**I believe one more chapter to go then I have to stop it since he only appeared once in Stream (ep 36 ?) and he does have two episodes of Beast + (eps 11 and 12), however none of them were subbed so I don't have the slightest idea what they are saying. I would really like to write those too, especially the Beast + episodes so if anyone knows about a subbed video or at least a website where they write down the dialogues in English then PLEASE TELL ME!**

* * *

_Dex Returns_

… I… don't really know what to say about this. Okay, yeah sure it was fun, but I kinda felt bad too.

.

Well everything started with… wait a minute, stop! Of course, it's been **over a year** since the last episode, man! Dude, this ain't no easy task. Telling one entire year without being boring? Just who am I, Andersen? … Okay, I'll try to sum up things.

Well, for quite a while we were living in DenTech City in total peace, managing a hot (both literally and figuratively) restaurant. Only a few times we had to save it from some viruses and once from a Navi who was a total maniac and a complete nutcase. There weren't many times like that, but they did happen. They were good for keeping us fit and we even improved a little. I for example could create Electric Blazes faster than ever, Wackoman had a new ball technique called _Howling Ball_ that was stronger than the Wackoball. Heatman got the _Burntower _or_ Flametower_ which was sliiiightly more dangerous than the Firetower. And Magicman got the Magic Saber, a purple sword. To put it simply: it was awesome.

Meanwhile I noticed something strange. That fat kid, Dex was visiting us more and more often and was asking our NetOps about every kind of stupid things. I quickly forgot the subjects but it wasn't the point anyway.

Almost half a year after Saburo's depart Maddy got a letter. A very distant relative of hers, who she only saw once at the age of 6, died and willed a hell lot of money and a mansion on Jawaii Island to her. I swear we all almost turned yellow from jealousy. Jawaii is a tropical island loved by the tourists. Sand, sea, sunshine, warmth, palm trees, anything you want, really.

We braced ourselves for her leaving. I mean seriously, who would have passed this opportunity? Jack was crying again that she would leave us and I also had to hold my tears back with all my strength, because Wackoman would be gone too. Dang, Yahoot even dressed the kitchen into completely black like he was mourning. When Maddy entered the restaurant she was looking at us like we had grown another head. When she finally got the picture she started laughing so hard that she almost collapsed on the door step. After stopping herself, she told us that she had come to offer us to **go with her** to the island.

Of course this meant we had to close up here. However, it didn't take us long to accept it. Passing it would have been the stupidest thing to do. After about a week everything was settled and we were sitting on an airplane and were waiting excitedly to arrive. Wackoman literally bloomed with joy, his colors were so bright it hurt the eye, but it meant he was very happy so we didn't mind it.

We were going to open up again on the ground floor of the mansion. The building was truly enormous, we all had enough space where we could fall back if we pissed each other off accidentally. It brought back old memories for me and Jack: the times when we were living in the Zap castle. True, this place was more modern, but still… Its size… dunno. We had to get used to it again.

We drew who would get which room(s) as his personal quarters, leaving out the ground floor of course. But when we were discovering the city, we encountered a building on a corner that was for sale. It wasn't far from our new home. We examined it and stated that it would be a waaaay better place for the restaurant than the original place.

We bought it from Maddy's fortune, transformed it, arranged everything. It took a bunch of long weeks but in the end the _#2 Curry_ restaurant was officially opened. We wanted to salute with its name before our first place. Business started up in just a matter of days. It's amazing, how many people have turned up here, mainly tourists but soon we got some frequenters from among the local people. It was a complete success.

Then a new organization called the Dark Loids got in the picture and one of them, some dude called Vineman started his "career" on Jawaii. He covered Jonoulu's NetCity, JonNet in his stupid cybergarden. It consisted of aggressive vines that sucked energy out of anything they got a hold onto – including Navis as well. We got caught too, except for Heatman, then Vineman moved along straight to DenTech City. Meanwhile we were hanging from vines that were sucking on our life energy. I lived through all of this in a kind of ghost form, as if my soul had left my body or something. The others experienced the same thing. We saw as Mr. Match goes after Vineman to save us. Our NetOps were jittering like heck but they couldn't do a thing, the plant paralyzed the entire network. The hard work was left to us.

We knew that if we don't do something, Vineman's "pet" will absorb us. So we quickly gathered to come up with a plan. Our NetOps couldn't hear us, we were alone in this. Magicman guessed that this vine-sea probably had a kind of centre like every other plant. So we went to look for it. As it turned out, it was pretty hard to miss because it was a big-o gianermous rose-thing that wove around the energy-core of the NetCity. Next question: now what? We couldn't do much in our ghost-like form. But soon I discovered that this actually was an advantage now. We could approach the plant without being burned by the energy-core or being attacked by the vines. And even better: when we "possessed" one vine, it started withering because our bodies were real just enough to stop the energy's flow in it. Cool, huh?

So started our grand rescue mission with which we saved not only ourselves, but every other trapped NetNavi in JonNet too. We managed to "close down" most of the vines with the help of other souls wandering around. In the end the rose stopped growing and even started withering slowly. We managed to buy some time.

Then, after a while (don't know how much 'cause I lost track of time) the rose simply got deleted and we all returned to our bodies. First we thought we managed to kill it but turned out that Vineman got deleted. Oh well, we did our part too. :)

Well what can I say? My jaw was dropped under some table when Mr. Match returned with **Torchman**. We charged them with thousands of questions, Wackoman almost strangled Torchman with a superstrong hug. When he managed to edge in a word, Mr. Match told us everything. That Vineman dude must have been pretty tough if he was able to wipe the floor clean with Heatman who is the crown jewel of the pyromaniacs. It's a good thing Torchman had Heatman's memories so we didn't have to explain everything to him.

So our little team got together again. Unfortunately our happiness couldn't last for long. Someone… a certain someone screwed everything up again: Dex. Yes, **that** Dex Audrion. From DenTech City. Hurray.

He just appeared in our restaurant from nowhere with sparking eyes and offered his help to us. I swear if I could come over the human world, I would have slapped him so hard he'd fly away. Just what the hell does this kid think? How does he dare ruin our little family?

Our NetOps wanted to send him back to his mother but turned out that he was alone on the island. He tricked his parents with a "camping" story. Something is very wrong with him.

What could we do? We couldn't leave him on the street because he **is** a kid. We had to house him for a while and made a deal: we train him, he works for us.

Later we realized it was not our greatest idea ever. Dex was anything but helpful. He was just as lame as his Navi. No… Gutsman was worse, he was the picture of failure. Though he was kinda helpful in the work (there weren't many things to break in the cyberworld) but as a warrior he was the most hopeless guy I've ever seen. Well, except for the Security NetNavis of course. His reaction time was snail-slow, no creativity and he simply froze up when the attack came from the two directions as once. And he wanted to fight Megaman. Daaaaaang. Okay, we would never achieve anything like this.

We made a plan with our NetOps: let him win so he would go away. So one morning we showed our most awesome portrayal that would have deserved an Oscar in my opinion.

I was fist. With some insanely badly aimed Electric Blaze I made Gutsman run. The network of the restaurant was like a very futuristic seashore. At the end of it there was an endless cybersee that acted like quicksilver. Whatever.

So I chased him to the shore where he had to face me. I forced myself to create an Electric Blaze as slowly as possible. Fortunately Gutsman got the picture and jumped away in time.

Dex downloaded an Iceball Battlechip. I retreated but not far enough so the ice could reach my legs.

- What is this? – I hissed.

- Cover them in ice is not very nice – Magicman appeared next to me.

Of course I was still able to attack but we moved individually, one at a time so he wouldn't freeze up.

Magicman slashed his Magic Saber to which Gutsman was replaced with a dummy. Hm, slight sign of creativity there.

- A body-double? Big trouble! – Magicman moaned.

Gutsman grabbed him from behind and simply smacked him into the ground with head first. It took me a great effort not to start laughing at Magicman's face.

He had to be the most pathetic he could even though he was an extremely good fighter. Second best at deceiving (first one Wackoman), best at controlling viruses. But now he had to seem weaker than a Security Navi.

Wackoman was next. It looked like the mixed elemental clown was turning to water as he was sitting on the top of a geyser that was summoned by his will. He launched his Howling Ball after a very long pause, a weaker version of it to be exact and with terrible aiming. The ball rebounded from the ground. Wackoman kicked it again as a Wackoball.

Gutsman stopped it with his fist then sent it back. I hissed a little when I saw Wackoman flying away, screaming. That had to hurt.

Last act: Torchman surrounded Gutsman with a Firewall. Dex answered with a three-second Timeboomer. Of course Torchman could have recreate the fire immediately.

- I need something stronger! – he acted stricken… striking well. (Okay, it was a very lame joke, I know. :P)

He summoned a (superweak) Flametower through which Gutsman broke with ease and sent Torchman flying with a punch.

Last sequence: Torchman landed on us and we logged out together.

Dex fell for it. He didn't notice that up until now we could beat him with ease. Our NetOps sent him to defeat Lan and Megaman. We knew it would end in failure.

Yahoot planted secretly a small spyvirus into Dex's PET so we could see the events and laugh our butts off.

The normal family atmosphere returned. At least until Dex came back. Because, damnit, he just wouldn't give up. BUT! Let's not run ahead.

We finally could breathe. Though what Jack said to him ("Welcome to the family, you are officially one of us now.") unsettled me a little. I really hoped the kid wouldn't want to come back here after his miserable defeat.

When Dex arrived to DenTech City, he bought some kind of black suit-thing and sunglasses. We were already rolling on the floor. I'd never laughed that much in my entire life. I don't think I have a very improved sense of humor but this was hilarious.

Wackoman was technically screaming when Dex met Lan and Maylu on the street. But when Dex was a jerk with his **own** little brother, Chisao (yeah, the kid who almost blew our restaurant up with us a year ago), well… I could no longer laugh and totally lost my voice. For a minute I associated him with Magnetman and Gauss and… well let's just say I almost got to hate him even more than I already did.

I hated Dex, I really did. He dared destroying the atmosphere of our little family; he thinks that just because he got in the picture, he's already a member. Well, he can forget it!

Anyway, back to the subject…

Dex challenged Lan to a match in the nearby Arcade. Right before the NetBattle he demonstrated a speech that helped me find my voice again to laugh. But when they were about to jump at each other's throats Megaman simply logged out and Lan rushed away without an explanation. Dex got pissed and went after him, though how he could find him later was a mystery even to himself. He caught up with him near a toy store while Megaman was piloting a small airplane and was chasing a fighter jet. Dex sent Gutsman in Megaman's plane forcing it to land, while the jet slipped away. Lan got pissed and ran away.

Along with Dex we couldn't guess what his problem was until Maylu dragged Dex to a playing ground where Chisao kept himself busy while everyone got the picture. So according to her Lan was an official member of the NetAgency, a NetSavior for that matter (not to be confused with NetAgent) and he was chasing the Dark Loids. I didn't envy the kid. He was probably tearing about after another lunatic when Dex interfered. No wonder he was pissed off.

Dex wasn't touched by the story, it even made him angrier if that was possible. He said he had had enough of Lan getting all the glory and stuff. Oh, so this was his motivation. He wanted to improve so he could defeat him once. Too bad he was trying to achieve an impossible goal. But after all he **was** a kid and kids tend to do that.

But he didn't stop at this, nooo. He decided that he would hunt down this Dark Loid, Burnerman to make him pay for interrupting. I facepalmed. Poor Gutsman would get deleted. Too bad, we had even taught him to speak normally (kind of). This was his only achievement.

So Dex went to find Burnerman. He ended up at an abandoned gasworks that had tanks the size of a five-storey building. He somehow squeezed himself across the bars of the gate. The network looked empty.

Meanwhile I was counting down. 3… 2… 1…

Flames erupted from the ground, surrounding Gutsman. Okay, now he can panic. Dex used the Timeboomer that worked, but the firewall immediately recreated itself after the explosion. Burnerman got on the stage, opening with a well-placed punch. Gutsman answered with a Mega GutsStuff but the Dark Loid simply jumped onto his giant lower arm than jumped behind him.

- Nice try – he giggled. Yup, he was a lunatic.

- Oh yeah? Try this! – Gutsman got mad and smacked his fist into the ground.

After the dust settled, Burnerman was nowhere to be found. Even Gutsman didn't believe he had logged out. And he was so right. The Dark Loid attacked from behind and sent him on the floor with another punch.

- It was fun, bucket-head. Now say goodbye – he hissed and lifted his cannon.

- Too bad he won't survive to battle Megaman. Despite our brilliant training, he is worthless – Wackoman cackled. – Oh well… Goodbye, Gutsman!

- Guess we'll have to find another sucker to beat Megaman, this guy's useless – I murmured too.

- Sad but true, the same goes for his NetOp too – Magicman agreed.

Okay, I admit it was a cruel thing to do, especially with 4 seconds before his demise, but if you only knew what pain he put us through (especially me who was allergic to distractions), you would understand us. We just couldn't feel bad for him.

Suddenly a Waterline erupted in front of Gutsman, blocking Burnerman's blast. Lan arrived at the last possible moment to save his hide. Megaman attacked with a AquaBlade but as they were fencing, the gasworks came to life. Under the tanks the gas burst into flames like a rocket and lifted the whole building up with at least 6 meters. Lan lost his BattleChips while clinging to the bars for his life.

Burnerman took advantage of the chaos he just caused and wiped the floor clean with Megaman until Gutsman (finally) tackled him from behind. It took 5 seconds for the Dark Loid to say "hey" to that. What was next? Friend talk, even more friend talk, Burnerman's spitting something instead of attacking, again friend talk… then a giant light and by the time we blinked one, Gutsman was gone and Megaman had his appearance (sorta).

…

What the hell's going on there?

Later turned out it was something called DoubleSoul GutsSoul… wut?

Anyway, the point is Megaman beat the everloving heck out of Burnerman with this trick. The Dark Loid finally logged out and the "jet" of the gasworks were turned off so it could land. By sunset the two kids somehow managed to find their way down to the ground.

- But I'm gonna beat you and I couldn't let some Dark Loid take that away from me! – Dex snapped after listening to a touching monologue from Lan then he walked away.

- I'll accept your challenge any time! – Lan shouted after him. – And whatever your reasons are, I'm glad you home. See you around, Dex!

- Yup, you will – Dex mumbled. – You **definitely** will.

He soon returned even though I was hoping he wouldn't. At home he finally admitted his failure to us and we acted like it surprised us.

.

I myself rewarded him with the biggest lecture ever about "behaving with our friends and little brother". I hope I affected him with it.

* * *

**Things I couldn't catch: Magicman's line that has the "? ice is not very nice", aaaaandd... his "Sad but true, that goes ? his NetOp too" line.**

**Also I don't really know about Dex's surname, I believe Count Zap called him "Audrion" in episode 15.**


	16. Axess Ep 15: The Incredible Guts

**Well, this is it. The last chapter. :) Sorry for the big delay, I had a detour to other francises. XD Anyway, this is the last episode that came out in the dub with Elecman in it. I know that there is one in Stream and two in Beast + (I would LOVE to write those) but unfortunately I couldn't find them in subbed. Heck I would even put up with that obnoxious hell of a language also known as Japanese just to know what they are talking about.**

**SO IF ANYBODY CAN TELL ME WHERE I CAN FIND THE WHOLE STREAM AND BEAST+ SUBBED, TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS!**

**If no help comes, then it's truly the last chapter. Too bad, I was actually quite enjoying it :D And I hope the readers did as well.**

**R&R please!**

**Everything in this fic (c) CapCom**

* * *

_The Incredible Guts_

King-Kong's toy… I don't think I can sink any lower than that.

...

Yeah, so as I was saying, Dex got stuck on us for who knows how long. At first I had to practically pin myself down so I won't take out all my anger on Gutsman either by shouting or beating. It wasn't the big fella who pissed me off (he was pretty useful actually) but that stupid, miserable, monkey-brain NetOp of his! He could drive me mad and I haven't even mentioned Torchman yet. The hothead almost blew up the entire cooker along with us during a fit of anger. It took Wackoman 6 Aquatowers to put out the fire and save us. Magicman screamed his head off; I was the one who had to knock him out in order to finally have some silence. Mr. Match could hardly stop apologizing us after he managed to force the raging Torchman back into the PET. And all of this was because of Dex. We could kiss the tranquil days goodbye for a long time. But after a while we somehow got used to it, and made a joke out of everything.

For example one day Dex returned from his delivery trip with a small red box instead of money. It was a stupid little storm beaten junk that didn't even work. Well, at least that's what I thought at that time. It was called the "NetWrecker", I guess. Yahoot immediately ordered Dex to throw it out and wanted to make him work overtime.

Meanwhile we, unlike that fat kid, were working hard and flawlessly. Gutsman was very useful, to be honest, he could carry around the heavy stuff like it was nothing. At least he wasn't bothering us that much. So he was doing just that carrying stuff when he got to us. I and Wackoman just couldn't stop ourselves from quipping a little.

- Looks like that NetOp of yours has gotten into trouble again – Wackoman was the first to josh and I didn't stop him this time like I'd always done before.

- I've got some BattleChips made out of potates. You think I can trade them with him? – I added and the two of us had fun on this lame little joke.

- Potatochips, good one! – Wackoman chuckled.

- DON'T LAUGH AT DEX! – Gutsman's sudden outburst, however, stopped us immediately.

I realized that I might have crossed the line a little. Not like that it was very offensive or anything (I've never cursed his mother before for that matter, though I did get close to it a few times), but still. It just wasn't my style. Probably this is why Gutsman got angry this quickly since I've been on his side before (sorta). Thanks to my stupid conscience, I started to feel bad as well.

But let's continue, shall we? Dex decided that he would try that thing out before it gets thrown away. Well… it turned out to be much more than a simple red piece of junk. And I had to learn that the hard way. It was an amazing experience, trust me.

Something happened behind our back and by the time I and Wacko turned around to the strange noises, we were staring into the eyes of a two-storey high Gutsman. To say the least, I was freaked out, Wacko was ready to faint on the spot. But neither of us had time to do anything as the big fella grabbed us and lifted us up.

- Gutsman, what happened to you? – asked Torchman somewhere from the edge of the big cauldron of curry, not far from us.

- You laughed at Dex, now I laugh at you! HA! – grumbled Gutsman and suddenly I had a bad feeling. I was sure he was about to gut us on the spot.

But that never happened. He really made us a laughing stock… and seriously now, you won't believe it and will laugh so hard that you'll fall of your chairs… still I will tell it… so he started juggling with us. He flung me up then flung Wacko up, then grabbed me then grabbed Wacko. Round and round and round I go, where I am, I don't know… Seriously, that's what it was like. There was only one thing I was sure of and that if it didn't stop soon, I would vomit. Thankfully he quickly got bored of it and threw us away like dolls. We skidded a few meters on the ground and stayed there.

- I think I'm sick – Wacko moaned.

I didn't dare to open my mouth as I was pretty sure I would choke something up. There was a loud crash from the direction of the cauldron (Gutsman tipped it over) but we couldn't even lift our heads from the ground. Thankfully before he could go on a real rampage, Gutsman suddenly shrunk and came to. Of course he didn't remember anything:

- Uh-oh, someone's gonna be in trouble. Who did this mess?

Somehow I managed to push myself up a little (got nausea again) and I hissed:

- It was you, dumbass!

- Meeeeeeee? I didn't do anything… guts?

- NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT, YOU—Torchman sprung to his legs from the lake of curry that got out of the cauldron, but Magicman cooled him down.

Yahoot got interested in the little box. Somehow that piece of trash could reprogram a NetNavi into a devastating beast.

- Wow, I wonder what it could do to Elecman! – mumbled Jack.

- Don't even think about it, you hear? – I snapped after I made sure I wouldn't throw up. – I'd rather spend an entire day closed inside a room with Magnetman than you trying out that thing on me!

- Okay okay okay, calm down! – Jack backed away.

But it soon got our NetOps' imagination, especially since Lan also sent a message to Dex that he would drop in on us for a short while. Of course the conversation quickly whipped in the subject of how-to-use-this-thing-against-Megaman. I _somehow_ got a really bad feeling about it. And, as I've already said a few times, my bad feelings were right most of the time. But let's not get ahead of things!

So our NetOps thought about a trap for Lan and co. I wasn't too fond of the idea, after all when was the last time Megaman had lost to anyone? Oh well, I wasn't about to get into this as we weren't the ones to face the blue flea. It could be entertaining, I thought.

What do you get if you add an old, nowadays abandoned gym (with a NetArena) to a false virus-alarm? You get Lan and co., among them a grown woman named Miss Mary… hm, Miss Mary, Miss Maa—ry… oh right, the teacher whose handbag I stole back in the subway-mess. Man, how long it has been since that… Eh sorry, got carried away.

So the little group showed up only to find us instead of viruses. Jack was the announcer, of course.

- Ladies and gentlemen, in this corner: Lan Hikari from DenTech Academy… and in this corner, representing _#2 Curry_: DEX AUDRION! – I just can't describe how much he bloomed with joy while having this role.

- What's going on? – Lan snapped.

Those question he could sometimes ask… oh dear, he was just soooo cute, don't you think? … Jesus.

- It's time for the rematch! – Dex grinned.

- First I must ask: Lan Hikari, will you accept this challenge? – Jack was continuing his dramatic speech. He was pretty good at it actually.

- Like I got a choice – growled Lan. First smart sentence today, kid.

They turned on the Arena and the two opponents (the stoic Megaman and the unwilling Gutsman) showed up as well. We were there in the background, cheering from farther. Though I don't like being a jerk, in that moment I really wished that Megaman would also experience the feeling of being a juggler's instrument. I would have loved to watch that.

It started as we predicted: Gutsman was pretty much owned by Megaman. Lan pointed that out too:

- You disappoint me, Dex. I thought you had a plan.

- Oh, don't worry, I got one. Let me introduce a new friend of mine. It's called the NetWrecker! – Dex snapped and activated the box with a card-like thing.

Immediately Gutsman got waaay bigger, his already slow brain got even blunter. Our NetOps went crazy with cheering. To Maddy's flick, Wackoman created an entire crowd of holographic humans onto the seats in the **human world.**

- You can really do this? – Torchman asked wide-eyed. I was having the same reaction.

- Yup – the clown grinned happily.

- This is pretty cool, you know – I mumbled.

- Play with the humans' eyes is clever but not very nice – Magicman nodded.

He could hypnotize the humans which was also a pretty big deal.

But back to the topic.

Megaman somehow avoided the attacks of the big fella (which wasn't that hard actually due to his slowness, if you weren't actually panicking) to which Dex reacted with pulling out more cards. The bad feeling returned with some reinforcement and I just knew it wouldn't end well. Yahoot shouted too late:

- Dex, stop! He's going to overload!

The idiot instead of dropping the card in his surprise, somehow inserted it into the NetWrecker. Just then Hell broke loose. Gutsman grew so big he broke out the "roof" of the net… and he was free to roam around in JonNet. It was the second time that day when my heart skipped a beat. Megaman logged out thanks to a gianormous punch and Dex couldn't control the big dude who started his rampage on the streets. His sheer existence was enough to wreck the smaller systems. Our NetOps sent us after him to at least slow him down. This equaled to total suicide but we did it anyway. After all, it was partially our fault, though I was against the idea from the start.

So we faced King Kong in order to get his attention so that the screaming citizens could get to safety. Torchman and Wackoman were the bravest: they attacked Gutsman head on with the Firetower and Wackoball. Me and Magicman hadn't had that much guts. I guess I don't have to mention that we didn't achieve smack. But at least he paid us attention… for that whole 3 seconds while he logged us out with two punches.

The last time I felt like this was when Magnetman favourite finishing move hit me… you know, the one involving him falling on me with all his weight? Back then I hadn't had good timing skills. You have no idea how horrible that can be. The punch was so powerful that when I arrived to my PET, I still skidded 6 more meters on the floor. I couldn't move, it was miracle I hadn't fainted yet.

- Elecman, are you still in one piece? – Jack asked with concern.

- Hardly – I moaned.

What happened after that? It's kinda blurry. Jack and co. collected all the MushroomChips in the city they could find and gave it to Lan. Something because they had to wait till the NetWrecker's effect wore off but meanwhile Gutsman would have torn JonNet apart. So they wanted to put him into sleep with those viruses… I guess. Meanwhile Roll got kidnapped and like in that freakin' King Kong movie, Gutsman took her with him to the roof of the TV Tower. Up there Megaman was waiting for him instead of planes, scattering the Mushroom viruses like hell.

Finally Gutsman got so drowsy he fell off the tower and impacted into the ground, snoring already. It was the moment I decided I could use some sleep as well. So I let myself faint as up until then I forbid that to myself.

...

Well… I guess it ends here. Wow, I… uhm… haven't actually guessed it would be this good. Like, for real, I thought it would be all fussy and miserable and… so many memories came along the way as well. It actually felt quite nice. Man, I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I did.

Okay, uhm… I have to go now, gotta help out in the restaurant, you know.

Thank you all for your attention! See you around. :)


End file.
